A marca de uma lágrima
by bia-douwata-13
Summary: Arthur um garoto que se acha estranho, se encanta por seu primo Francis. Na noite do aniversário do primo ele é beijado por alguem. Desde então acha que foi Francis. Na mesma noite ele conhece Alfred, um garoto encantador. USUK! Adaptação!
1. Uma gota de sangue

Aquele era o seu pior inimigo. O mais cruel, o mais cínico, o mais sem piedade. Um inimigo que falava a verdade. Sempre. Sempre a verdade. Toda aquela verdade que Arthur conhecia muito bem e que nunca o abandonava. Ainda com a escova de cabelo na mão, ele não podia deixar de encará-lo. Lá estava ele, encarando Arthur de volta, com os próprios olhos do rapaz. De um lado, eles estavam molhados. Do outro, refletiam-se gelados, vítreos, impiedosos.

- Feio...

Arthur sufocou um soluço.

- Garotinha...

Uma lágrima formou-se na pontinha da pálpebra.

- Que olhos gigantes...

Como um bichinho que foge, a lágrima saiu da toca e foi esconder-se abaixo dos olhos.

- Você plantou uma rosa no nariz, é?

- Cale a boca... por favor...

Já mais grossa, a lágrima livrou-se das olheiras e escorreu pelo rosto de Arthur.

- Sabe que essa rosa vai ficar amarela? Amarela e grande... A lágrima penetrou-lhe pelos lábios e Arthur reconheceu aquele gosto salgado, tão comum e tão amargo em momentos como aquele.

- Por favor... me deixe em paz...

- Você vai espremer a rosa amarela. O seu nariz vai inchar... Os lábios de Arthur apertaram-se, molhados, sem palavras. Aquele garoto que sempre tinha resposta para tudo, sempre uma gozação na hora certa, uma tirada de gênio que deixava qualquer provocador sem graça, não sabia o que dizer quando seu grande inimigo apontava sadicamente cada ponto fraco que havia para apontar.

-... e você vai ter vergonha de voltar às aulas na semana que vem...

- Cale a boca!

A raiva foi tanta que a escova de cabelo voou com força, acertando o inimigo em cheio, bem na cara.

- Arthur! Venha cá. Morreu aí no banheiro, é?

A voz penetrou-lhe os ouvidos como uma campainha de despertador. A voz irritante da mãe. Estridente como uma campainha. Devia estar com enxaqueca, é claro. Na certa ia reclamar de alguma coisa, exigir que o filho respeitasse pelo menos sua dor de cabeça, queixar-se de...

O combate com o inimigo estava suspenso, por hora. Arthur sacudiu a cabeça, como se despertasse, e esfregou o rosto, apagando as marcas da luta. Uma última olhada para o inimigo. Ele a olhou de volta, agora com uma rachadura de alto a baixo.

"Sete anos de azar!", pensou Arthur. "Ah, o que são sete, para quem já viveu quatorze dos anos mais azarados do mundo?''

- Arthur! - ainda mais irritada, a voz da mãe invadiu o banheiro. - Não me ouviu chamar?

"Quatorze anos de azar!" ainda pensava a menina ao abrir a porta. "Será que a minha mãe quebrou dois espelhos quando eu nasci?"

Com as mãos, a mãe apertava as têmporas, como se a cabeça fosse cair, se ela a largasse.

- Você sabe que eu não posso gritar, Arthur. Você devia...

- Está bem, mãe. O que você quer?

- Ai, ai. Tia Adelaide acabou de telefonar. È o aniversário do Francis e ela faz questão que você vá.

- Francis? Que Francis?

- O seu primo, ora. Não se lembra do Francis? Vocês brincavam tanto...

- Ah, mãe! Isso já faz um século...

- É, faz tempo mesmo. Também, Adelaide foi casar-se com um homem que não pára em nenhum lugar! Não sei o que tanto tem aquele sujeito de mudar-se de cidade. Mas parece que desta vez vai sossegar. Ele está bem de vida, agora. Montou uma casa que é uma beleza. Adelaide vai fazer uma festa para o Francis que...

- Que droga! Aniversário de criança!

- Francis faz dezesseis anos, Arthur.

- Eu não quero ir.

- Não discuta, Arthur. Minha cabeça está me matando...

- É claro que eu vou! - concordou Feliciano, do outro lado da linha. - As férias estão no fim mesmo, e os programas andam raros. Acho até gozado: sempre sou eu quem tem de arrastar você para alguma festa. Você sempre arranja uma desculpa, tem sempre que estudar...

- Acontece que eu não quero ir sozinho, Feliciano - desculpou-se Arthur, como se estivesse convidando a amiga para uma sessão de tortura. - Minha mãe exige que eu vá. É o aniversário do Francis, um primo que eu não vejo há anos. Dizem que sempre foi o melhor aluno da classe. Um chato! E o pior é que ele foi transferido para o nosso colégio. A partir de segunda-feira vou ter de conviver com o chatinho a vida inteira. Faltam só dois dias... A festa deve ser tão chata quanto ele. A gente fica só um pouquinho e...

- Já disse que vou, Arthur. Uma festa é uma festa. E esta não deve ser mais chata do que as outras...

Lá estava ele de novo. O inimigo, agora rachado de cima a baixo, dizendo para Arthur que ele ficava medonho com aquela blusa, que seu cabelo estava um lixo, que todo mundo ia rir dele na festa...

- Todos riem, não é? Só que eu nunca dou tempo para que riam de mim. Eles têm de rir do que eu digo. Têm de rir comigo, na hora que eu quero que eles riam. Todo mundo ri do que eu digo, não é? Arthur, o grande gozador! Arthur, o contador de casos. Vamos, riam todos com Arthur!

Levemente, seus dedos tocaram a face fria do inimigo, bem na rachadura. Lentamente, seus dedos percorreram a rachadura, tateando como um cego que procura reconhecer alguém.

- Todos riem... Mas eu não queria tantos risos. Eu queria um sorriso apenas. Um só. Queria estar quieta e ver alguém aproximar-se, olhando nos meus olhos... sorrindo... Eu sorriria de volta, e nada mais precisaria ser dito...

Arthur deixou as lágrimas correrem fartas pelo rosto. Foi aí que o inimigo resolveu feri-lo mais fundo e cortou-lhe o dedo com a borda da rachadura. Num gesto maquinal, o menino levou o dedo à boca, chupando o ferimento. Na rachadura, no peito do inimigo, ficou uma gota de sangue.

O dedo não doía quase nada.

Era ali que doía.


	2. Lindo como um deus

**Essa história é um adaptação do livro "A marca de uma lágrima" do Pedro Bandeira. Qualquer semelhança não é mera coincidência... Ah, e obrigado pelos reviews. No fim do capitulo, os agradecimentos. **

* * *

><p>- Que cheiro bom, Feliciano! Que perfume você está usando?<p>

- Deixe de besteira, Arthur. É o mesmo que o seu. Feliciano estava lindo, como sempre. Lindo como de propósito para humilhar Arthur.

Era mesmo uma beleza a casa da tia Adelaide. O que não parecia uma beleza era a própria tia Adelaide. Recebia os convidados como se ela própria estivesse fazendo dezesseis anos. E o pior é que estava vestida como se fizesse dezesseis anos.

- Arthur! Há quanto tempo! Como você está crescido... Está uma rapazinho perfeito

"E a senhora não está uma mocinha perfeita!'', pensou Arthur, enquanto aceitava os beijinhos da tia.

- E essa lindeza, quem é?

- É Feliciano, meu amigo. Pensei que a senhora não se importaria se...

- Oh, mas é claro que eu não me importo! Você fez muito bem em trazê-lo. Francis vai adorar mais um rapazinho bonito na festa. Mas entrem, entrem!

De fora, Arthur já podia ouvir o som ligado naquele volume chega-de-papo. Monotonamente, o surdo da bateria reboava como se dissesse:

- Não entre... não entre...

Arthur apertou a mão de Feliciano e arrastou o amigo atrás da dona da casa. As dimensões do salão perdiam-se nos cantos escurecidos pela iluminação precária, cheia de clarões piscantes, destinados a excitar os espíritos.

No meio do salão, corpos sacudiam-se ao ritmo de um som frenético, meio misturados numa massa multicor que formava um bloco único, anônimo, como a representação de um inferno alegre, alucinante... Tia Adelaide falava sem parar, apontava para todos os lados e ria muito, mas nenhum som humano poderia sobrepor-se àquela loucura.

- A senhora é mais ridícula do que eu esperava! - disse Arthur, rindo também pela oportunidade de acobertar a franqueza debaixo daquele som infernal.

- Hein?

- Eu disse que a senhora é ridícula!

- Desculpe, querido, mas eu não ouço nada com essa música... Da massa confusa de dançarinos, uma figura destacou-se.

Foi como se os mais ousados sonhos de Arthur tivessem tomado corpo e forma.

Corpo e forma de sonho.

O sonho dos sonhos de Arthur.

Ele se aproximou, com aquela luz maluca fazendo brilhar seus dentes e o branco de seus

olhos.

E que dentes!

E que olhos!

Tia Adelaide ria mais ainda e apontava o rapaz, papagueando sempre. Pouco ou nada dava para entender, por mais que a tia berrasse. Mas Arthur praticamente adivinhou, praticamente leu nos lábios a palavra chave daquele discurso:

-... Francis... Francis! Aquele era Francis!

Na memória de Arthur, só havia o registro distante de um primo entre outros, talvez um daqueles moleques briguentos, que só pensavam em futebol. Mas o moleque tinha se transformado.

- Como é mesmo o nome daquele deus grego? - raciocinou Arthur em voz alta, acobertado pelo som da festa. - Dionísio? Apoio? Não importa. Vou chamá-lo "sonho"!

- Hein?

Tia Adelaide berrava para o filho e apontava as dois amigos. Francis disse alguma coisa,

bem-humorado, e abraçou Feliciano, apertadamente. Tia Adelaide sacudiu a cabeça várias vezes e indicou Arthur. O rapaz falou novamente, rindo sempre, e voltou-se para a pessoa certa.

Arthur sentiu-se enlaçado por aqueles braços, e o rosto do rapaz colou-se ao dele.

- Oi, primo. Como você ficou bonito... - bem próxima ao ouvido de Arthur, a voz quente de Francis envolveu-a, claramente, distintamente, fazendo-a surda a qualquer outro som.

- Bonito? - sussurrou o menino, surpreso e enlevado. - Eu? Sou bonito? Você disse que eu sou bonito?

Mesmo colado a ele, Francis não entendeu o sussurro. E, como se fosse um confeiteiro colocando uma cereja como um toque final de gênio sobre a torta mais apetitosa, o rapaz beijou o rosto de Arthur com força, fazendo estalar os lábios.

As luzes, as cores e o sangue de Arthur misturaram-se numa vertigem gostosa, e o ímpeto do menino foi fechar os olhos e colocar-se na pontinha dos pés, oferecendo os lábios a Francis. Mas, em vez disso, o que fez foi rir alto, dizendo qualquer coisa, como se fosse a piada mais engraçada do mundo.

- Francis, era você que eu estava esperando a vida toda... Como se aquilo fosse um jogo, o rapaz falava também, rindo, sem entender nada do que ouvia.

- Sonho. O meu sonho. Você é o meu sonho feito homem... Ainda segurando os ombros de Arthur, Francis ria muito.

- Eu nasci para amar você, meu sonho...

Naquele instante, a fita chegou ao fim, e a palavra "sonho" ressoou claramente pelo salão.

- Hein? Sonho? O que você disse?

- Nada, primo...

Os acordes de uma música lenta, romântica, iniciaram uma nova seleção, preparada para secar o suor dos dançarinos. Arthur esperou novamente o calor do abraço de Francis, pronto a deslizar pelo salão ao seu comando, não importa aonde ele o guiasse. Ao infinito, talvez...

- E esta beleza aqui, quem é?

- Hã? Ah! É Feliciano, meu amigo...

- Então vamos nos apresentar, Feliciano.

E foi Feliciano que aqueles braços envolveram e carregaram para misturar-se à nova massa que se formava, agora numa forma lenta, arfante.

Tia Adelaide já desaparecera. A música desta vez não encobria a voz, e foi num murmúrio que Arthur falou:

- Feliciano, devolva o meu sonho...

Maquinalmente, tinha apanhado um copo de uma bandeja que alguém lhe estendera. O líquido estava amargo demais para um refrigerante e aquele já devia ser o terceiro copo que Arthur aceitava. Ou talvez fosse o quarto.

Tinha escapado silenciosamente pela porta-janela que dava para o jardim e agora estava na penumbra, sozinho, com seu copo, vendo de fora o grupo de dançarinos consumir, uma após outra, as músicas da seleção romântica. Com aquela iluminação, não era possível distinguir ninguém, mas Arthur via, em todos os casais, um só par de namorados.

A moldura da porta-janela era como uma tela de cinema. Sozinho, no escuro da platéia, Arthur assistia àquele filme, imaginando a história, criando cada fala, cada cena.

Interrompendo o filme, na tela iluminada surgiu uma silhueta que não fazia parte do enredo. A silhueta caminhou até ela.

- Oi. É uma festa particular? Por que não me convida?

A luz do salão iluminou o rosto do rapaz à sua frente, que a olhava nos olhos, sorrindo.

Arthur desviou o olhar e, por um momento, odiou aquele rapaz que vinha distraí-lo em sua sentinela.

- Eu sou o Alfred. E você?

- Eu? Sou a ilusão...

- É um nome estranho para quem está sozinho. A ilusão nunca está sozinha...

- Pode me chamar de cretino, então. É o meu apelido.

- Cretino é aquele que crê em tudo o que ouve. Você acredita em tudo?

- Eu? Não. Só naquilo que me ilude.

- Acreditaria se eu dissesse que é o garoto mais lindo da festa?

- Não. Eu diria que você está me gozando. E o esbofetearia.

- Seria uma nova experiência ser esbofeteado por uma ilusão.

- Ou por um cretino...

- Você tem resposta pra tudo, não é?

- Não. Só pra gente que tem pergunta pra tudo.

Arthur entornou rapidamente o resto do copo e o líquido escorreu quente, queimando tudo por onde passava.

- Quer outro refrigerante? Vou buscar.

Alfred afastou-se e Arthur aproveitou para internar-se ainda mais no jardim, escondendo-se na sombra.

Pela porta-janela saía o vulto de um casal abraçado. Impossível reconhecê-los sob a pouca luz do jardim, mas Arthur adivinhou. Eram eles. Viu quando o primeiro rapaz ergueu o rosto e viu o rapaz envolvê-lo num beijo longo, definitivo.

Dentro da cabeça de Arthur, os vapores da bebida explodiram, lançando fogo através de todas as veias e artérias. O mundo oscilou de repente, e o jovem rapaz sentiu a terra úmida contra o rosto.

Não perdeu os sentidos, mas não conseguia mover-se. Tudo sentia, porém. Parece até que sentia mais do que nunca. Sentia a grama a picar-lhe o rosto e sentia os braços fortes que começavam a levantá-la.

- Francis... você veio...

Abraçou-se fortemente contra o peito que o amparava. O calor daquele corpo forte deu-lhe febre e seus lábios espremeram-se loucamente contra aquela pele quente, com cheiro de colônia.

Uma correntinha roçou-lhe o rosto e ela ergueu a cabeça, oferecendo os lábios úmidos, ávidos, desesperados.

Uma boca maravilhosa colou-se à dela, enquanto a força daqueles braços a apertava com loucura. Sentiu-se morrer de felicidade e o mundo apagou-se com o nome adorado estourando em sua cabeça como um coro de anjos.

- Francis... meu amor...

* * *

><p><strong>Ruriko: Valeu! Fico feliz por estar gostando. <strong>

**Unadia of the East: Eu AMO esse livro e certas partes dele me remetiam à USUK. Eu estou ODIANDO escrever um Artie-kins amando o Francis, mas as partes do Alfred são FODAS! **


	3. Um domingo de espera

**Como viram a classificação mudou... Porque eu decidi fazer uma cena original minha (smut!) e vai ser um bônus. Mas a história antes desse "capitulo bônus" pertence ao Pedro Bandeira. **

* * *

><p>Como eu fui idiota! Como eu sou idiota, fiquei escondido naquele jardim, como um idiota, imaginando, como um idiota, que Francis estava dançando com a Feliciano a festa inteira.<p>

Pobrezinho, vai ver ficou o tempo todo me procurando... até me encontrar no jardim, bêbado como um idiota!

- Idiota... - xingou o inimigo rachado. - E se ele ficou mesmo com Feliciano a festa inteira?

- Cale-se! E por que ele foi me procurar no jardim? Por que me beijou? Ah, eu posso morrer agora, mas aquele beijo ninguém vai tirar de mim!

Aquele beijo... Arthur ainda sentia os lábios queimando e as narinas embriagadas com aquele cheiro de sonho.

Tia Adelaide tinha se incumbido de levá-la para casa e Arthur acordara, naquele domingo, com enjôo de ressaca e gosto de Francis na boca.

A manhã começou mal, naturalmente, com a mãe piorando da enxaqueca e lamentando-se pelo que diriam os vizinhos ao ver seu filho - um fedelho! - chegar em casa bêbado como um porco.

- Ah, se seu pai fosse vivo, você ia ver o que ia lhe acontecer!

- Mas papai está vivo!

- Não. Para mim, ele está morto. Com aquela sujeitinha, para mim ele está morto!

- Mortos não mandam cheques, mamãe...

Tudo, afinal, tinha passado, menos a lembrança daquele beijo. Menos a lembrança de Francis. Pensou em telefonar para ele, mas se telefonasse, o que iria dizer? Na certa acabaria nervosa, fazendo alguma de suas gozações, e estragaria tudo. Não, tudo não. Não havia o que pudesse estragar o que tinha começado com aquele beijo. Aquele beijo fora um compromisso. Não por ter sido um beijo. Mas por ter sido um beijo como aquele.

Arthur tinha pressa. É claro que tinha pressa. Era preciso reencontrar Cristiano para não o largar nunca mais. Mas era domingo, dia-de-sair-com-papai. Esta era outra razão para esperar mais um dia, o dia que separava a descoberta do seu sonho e o reinicio das aulas. O início de uma nova vida. Uma vida com Francis.

Pensou em escrever. Uma carta. Ou mais. Um texto onde ele poria de tudo, desde versos nascidos da paixão até pequenas confissões, como se ele quisesse pôr-se a limpo, exibir sua alma nua, preencher um passaporte para que Francis o tomasse, levasse embora e nunca mais o deixasse partir.

Escrever, ele sabia. No colégio, ninguém podia disputar com ele na hora de falar e de escrever. Ah, se pudesse, ele usaria aquele domingo apenas para pensar, para repassar cada momento daquele encontro estonteante, daquela felicidade imensa.

Os domingos, porém, não eram de Arthur, nem para escrever, nem para pensar. Os domingos eram de papai.

Quando a buzina soou, Arthur deu uma última olhada para o inimigo, mostrou-lhe a língua e foi ao encontro do pai de todos os domingos.

- Papai, você me acha bonito?

O restaurante estava lotado, como acontece com os restaurantes aos domingos. Há quantos domingos, em quantos restaurantes Arthur já almoçara com o pai, desde que a "sujeitinha" o havia arrancado de casa? Talvez esse número não tivesse tanta importância, agora que o rapaz observava que, a cada domingo, caía à qualidade do restaurante.

Mas ainda era em dinheiro que o pai lhe falava todos os domingos, e era em dinheiro que ele estava falando quando foi surpreendido pela pergunta do filho.

- Hein? É claro que eu acho. Você é o meu garoto. O rapazinho mais lindo do mundo!

- Ah, não. Como rapazinho não, papai. Quero saber se você me acha um homem!

Arthur estava feliz como nunca, naquele domingo. Queria fazer algo de bom, algo grande, para dividir sua felicidade com alguém.

- Papai, eu quero conhecer a Lúcia.

Lúcia. A sujeitinha. Imagem de bruxa e megera inculcada em sua cabeça pelos lamentos da mãe. A mãe abandonada à sua enxaqueca e à pensão mensal que garantia ao menino as refeições de todos os dias, mas que já estava comprometendo a qualidade dos almoços de domingo.

- A Lúcia? Mas você sempre se recusou a...

- Isso foi antes, papai. O antes acaba passando. Hoje eu me sinto diferente. Acho que quero fazer todas as pazes que puder. Vamos começar pela Lúcia?

O pai passou o guardanapo pelos lábios e pareceu subitamente interessado no exame do paliteiro.

- Sabe, Arthur... Eu estava esperando o momento certo para te contar... É que... eu não estou mais com a Lúcia...

"Não está mais com a sujeitinha?", pensou Arthur. "Então o serviço de informações da mamãe perdeu essa fofoca?"

- Talvez sua mãe tivesse razão... A Lúcia era... bem... Mas eu encontrei alguém realmente fora de série. O nome dela é Helena. Você vai adorar! Hoje, não é possível, porque ela foi visitar os pais, já que eu ia sair com você. Mas, no próximo domingo, eu vou...

Arthur pôs a mão sobre a mão do pai e sorriu:

- É melhor não fazer planos, papai. No domingo que vem, talvez não seja mais Helena.

Pode ser Márcia, ou Cristina, ou...

- Arthur! Você não devia...

- Como será que papai encontrou essa Helena? E a Lúcia? E a mamãe? Será que pegou alguma delas bêbada, caída na grama de algum jardim? Será que tudo começou com um beijo?

Um beijo como o de Francis?

À noite, abraçado ao travesseiro, um só nome ocupava todo o ser de Arthur.

- Francis...

Não conseguia lembrar-se do primo em meio às pálidas recordações dos garotos de sua infância. Teria sido aquele que se divertia batendo nos menores? Ou seria aquele outro que teimava em tirar sua roupa de baixo?

- Quer tirar minha roupa de baixo agora, Francis?

* * *

><p><strong>Amo vocês que leem a fic, vocês são mais que demais! Valeu pelo apoio...<strong>


	4. A primeira marca

Oi, Arthur! Nem telefonei pra você ontem porque... - Feliciano chegou na classe atrasado, como sempre. O professor já estava entrando, e Arthur só teve tempo para uma frase:

- Eu tenho uma coisa maravilhosa pra te contar, Feliciano...

- É? Eu também tenho uma novidade que vai fazer você cair duro, Arthur!

- Depois a gente fala.

Física! Uma matéria nova, como tudo deveria ser novo naquele início de curso colegial.

Tinha jeito de matemática. Naquele momento, porém, o que Arthur precisava era de uma boa aula de literatura, com poemas de Fernando Pessoa, ou Vinícius, ou Eduardo Alves da Costa, ou João Cabral...

Francis, naquele momento, também estaria assistindo a sua primeira aula no segundo ano, e Arthur pensou em fingir que não entendia a tal da física para, mais tarde, tomar algumas aulas particulares com ele. Sempre o primeiro da classe, não foi isso que lhe disseram? Mas não era sobre física que o rapaz gostaria de conversar com Francis. Ah, não era não!

A professora procurava conquistar a classe, fazendo-se simpática e engraçada. Simpática até que ela era, mas decididamente não era engraçada.

Distraído, Arthur deixava a caneta deslizar pelo caderno. Devia tomar notas, mas as palavras que lhe entravam pelos ouvidos chegavam totalmente transformadas às pontas de seus dedos. (N/A: Deixei os poemas como no original, porque senão perderiam-se as rimas.)

-...a física estuda a relação que existe...

Neste físico de um deus grego,

numa intensa relação,

eu, pálida e bêbada, tremo

e me afogo e me sufoco

entre loucura e paixão...

-... entre a matéria e a energia...

Quero fundir meu corpo

no teu corpo junto ao meu.

Nos teus braços serei cega

pra que sejas o meu guia.

Nós seremos a matéria,

nosso amor será a energia...

-... a energia afeta a matéria...

Se esse amor me modifica,

me transforma, me edifica,

se ele afeta tanto a mim,

também te transformará.

A energia desse amor

afetou-nos para sempre,

e a matéria que hoje somos

outra matéria será. ,.

-... e a matéria afeta a energia...

Seremos dois novos amantes

pelo amor energizados,

transformados,

mas em quê?

Quem eras antes de mim?

Quem sou depois de você?

-... esse processo de transformação é o objetivo.

No meu seio serás meu

para o uso que eu quiser.

Nos teus braços me abandono,

ao teu lado sou mulher...

O sinal veio interromper a aula e o poema. A aula seguinte seria de inglês, e a classe se dividiria, misturando-se a grupos de outras séries, de acordo com o nível de conhecimento de cada aluno. Arthur estudava inglês há tempos e, por isso, fora selecionado para a turma mais adiantada.

Pensou em entregar o poema a Francis. Destacou a folha do caderno e guardou-a cuidadosamente dentro do fichário. Nem assinou. Assinar para quê? Não havia duas pessoas no mundo que pudessem dizer o que estava dito naquele papel.

Acenou para Feliciano, que no inglês ficara numa turma mais fraca, e correu para a sala, pretendendo conseguir um lugar bem no fundo, onde pudesse recolher-se à sua idéia fixa. A idéia maravilhosa de Francis.

Francis!

Foi a primeira imagem, em carne e fascinação, que surgiu diante dos olhos de Arthur. Francis sorriu lindo, lindo sorriso, lindo Fracis, e o rapaz vacilou por um momento. Pronto. Estava sentado na primeira carteira, longe de Francis e ao alcance da respiração do professor de inglês.

Tonto! Agora nem podia olhar para Francis sem chamar a atenção. Mas ele estaria olhando para ele. O tempo todo. Até podia sentir o calor daquele olhar em sua nuca. Cerrou os olhos e recebeu a atenção de Francis como se fosse um beijo. Um beijo suave, longo e quente. Um beijo de Francis.

- I think we could begin by reviewing the defective verbs. Of course, during the holidays

you forgot most of your English, didn't you?

À frente de Arthur, o professor iniciou a aula, falando com aquele mesmo tom amistoso de todo início de ano letivo. Em poucos dias, ele, na certa, estaria aos gritos, pedindo silêncio em português.

Por cima do ombro de Arthur, a mão de um colega passou-lhe furtivamente um papelzinho dobrado. Com todo o cuidado, para que o professor não notasse, o garoto desdobrou o papel no colo, por baixo da carteira. Foi como se um anjo tivesse surgido de camisola azul e trombeta de ouro para anunciar-lhe o paraíso.

Priminho querido, preciso muito falar com você. Onde poderemos conversar sossegados? Te adoro! Francis.

- It's easy, isn't it? But you mustn't forget that there's no rule to help you use those verbs...

"Ele quer falar comigo... comigo!", pensou o rapaz, sentindo-se quase febril. Rabiscou rapidamente quatro palavras - me encontre no laboratório - em uma folha de caderno, dobrou-a e passou para o colega de trás.

- You must practise, in order to know which tense has to be emploied without the need of...

A torrente de palavras estrangeiras perdeu o sentido para Arthur, enquanto as palavras de Francis penetravam-lhe como se fossem vírus caindo em suas veias, misturando-se ao seu sangue e indo infectar-lhe o coração.

"Neste momento, ele deve estar igualzinho a mim, pensando em mim... Vamos pensar juntos, um no outro, Francis. Será como se estivéssemos de mãos dadas."

Num repente, Arthur baixou a cabeça e beijou o bilhete. Ao olhar novamente para aquela letra apressada, notou que uma marca redondinha tinha acabado de borrar a palavra adoro. Era a marca de uma lágrima. De felicidade.

- Eu também te adoro, meu amor... - balbuciou ele, apertando o bilhete contra o peito.


	5. Na escuridão do laboratório

Senhor Ilusão! Que ótimo reencontrar você! O sinal para o recreio tinha acabado de soar, e Arthur correra em direção ao laboratório. Mas, no meio do corredor, a figura de um rapaz a deteve, sorrindo e olhando-a bem de frente, bem nos olhos.

- Hein?

- Não se lembra de mim, senhor Ilusão? A festa de sábado, o aniversário de Francis... Sou o Alfred, lembra?

- Oi, Alfred. Desculpe, mas...

- Quer dizer que você estuda aqui? Que sorte! Acabo de me transferir para o terceiro ano e talvez...

- Desculpe, Alfred. Estou com uma pressa danada. Depois a gente conversa, tá?

- É... dizem que a ilusão é como uma ave que vem e vai. Só que eu não gostaria de perder a ilusão, entende?

- Tchau, Alfred...

Arthur certificou-se de que não havia ninguém olhando e entrou silenciosamente no laboratório. Fechou a porta sem um ruído e esperou que a visão se acostumasse ao escuro. As janelas do laboratório eram cobertas com cortinas pesadas para proteger da luz os produtos químicos. Um lugar ideal para um encontro de namorados.

Aos poucos, com a fraca luz que se filtrava através das cortinas, Arthur pôde perceber as estantes envidraçadas, cheia de frascos contendo formas assustadoras conservadas em formol. Uma enorme cascavel, com seus guizos, flutuava num líquido avermelhado por seu próprio sangue. Ao lado, uma caranguejeira peluda movia-se lentamente numa gaiola de vidro.

A cobra, a aranha, o sangue... Um calafrio percorreu a espinha de Arthur e, por um momento, o rapaz duvidou que aquele fosse um lugar adequado para o início do seu namoro. Por um momento, teve medo do encontro com Francis. Mas o temor transformou-se em ansiedade quando percebeu o ruído suave da porta que se abria.

- Primo! Oi, priminho! Você está aí?

Acobertada pela penumbra, Arthurl sorriu e deixou passar um tempo de suspense, antes de responder com a voz mais suave que conseguiu fazer:

- Estou aqui, meu querido...

Francis guiou-se pela voz e veio abraçar Arthur apertado, como da primeira vez. E, como da primeira vez, beijou-lhe o rosto com um estalo.

- Priminho querido! Foram os anjos que me fizeram reencontrar você!

"Claro! Os anjos sempre ajudam os semelhantes, meu querido...", pensou Arthur, sem vergonha de sorrir embevecido, porque a penumbra era um disfarce perfeito. Era mais. Era uma fantasia.

- Há quanto tempo não nos vemos, priminho... Desde crianças. Mudamos muito, não é verdade?

"Você foi a lagarta que virou borboleta, meu amor...", pensou Arthur.

- Você ficou uma lindeza...

"Vem, borboleta, vem cá depressa, asas douradas, me carregar. Vem, vamos juntos, num céu sem túneis, buscar caminhos só de nós dois...", num turbilhão, os pensamentos explodiam em versos dentro da cabeça de Arthur.

- Tanto tempo... Mas eu nunca me esqueci de você... "Catar o pólen, fazer a cera, colher

futuros, mexer o mel. Deixar passados, erguer castelos, juntar o antes com o depois... Droga! Isso não é hora de fazer poesia. É hora de viver poesia!"

- Me lembro muito bem... você ficava uma gracinha de óculos!

"Tolinho! Eu não usava óculos quando era criança...", riu-se Arthur por dentro.

- Eu me lembro...seus cachos... "Ah, Francis... eu nunca tive cachos..."

- Como foi bom reencontrar você, priminho... Isso mudou a minha vida...

"A minha também, meu amor..."

- Era isso que eu queria falar com você, Arthur... Nem sei como começar...

"Me abrace, meu querido, me abrace que eu espero a vida inteira..."

- Arthur, eu estou apaixonado... "Por mim, boneco, por seu Arthur..."

- Nem sei dizer... já houve outras pessoas, mas, agora... "Agora sou eu, Francis. Meu Francis!"

- Agora é diferente. Eu sei que é amor... "Por mim..."

- Nunca me senti desse modo. Por isso eu sei que só pode ser amor...

"Por mim..."

- Estou apaixonado... "Por mim, Francis!"

- Por Feliciano, Arthur...

A aranha encolheu-se na gaiola de vidro e a escuridão do laboratório pareceu crescer, como se tivesse anoitecido subitamente, apagando a imagem de Francis, arrancando Francis do alcance de Arthur.

"Feliciano? Ele ama Feliciano? E eu, meu amor, e eu?"

- Ah, priminho, como foi maravilhoso você ter levado Feliciano à festa. Feliciano é lindo... é assim como... eu caí por ele na hora... ele é... nem sei como dizer... Se você soubesse quanto me fez feliz...

"Ah, Francis, se você soubesse quanto me destruiu..."

- Quero que você seja o padrinho do nosso namoro, Arthur. Quero dividir nossa felicidade com você.

"Francis, não faça isso comigo. Me acuda, me salve, Francis...", sem poder explodir em protestos, o pensamento de Arthur caía de joelhos.

- Você vai ajudar o nosso amor, priminho. Eu lhe peço que... eu lhe peço que fale com

Felciano e combine um encontro para amanhã à tarde. Você me ajuda? Vamos, priminho, prometa que vai nos ajudar!

- Eu? sim... é claro, primo. Eu... eu prometo...

- Isso, priminho! Diga a Feliciano que eu vou esperá-la às quatro, em frente do cinema, na esquina da...

- Um cinema? É que a mãe de Feliciano é tão...

- Diga que vocês vão juntos ao cinema, priminho. Por favor, eu estou voando de felicidade. Me ajude!

"E eu estou afundando, Francis, estou me afogando... me acuda... me salve, meu amor...", pediu o rapaz em pensamento.

- Você prometeu, Arthur.

- É claro, Francis, eu prometi...

- Posso contar com você?

- Pode contar comigo...

- Eu te adoro, priminho!

Arthur abaixou a cabeça na hora de ganhar o beijo estalado, prêmio de consolação para o cretino que acreditava na ilusão. Assim, o beijo marcou-lhe a testa e Francis não sentiu o gosto salgado dos filetes de derrota que escorriam pelo rosto do rapaz.

"Francis, não era essa adoração que eu queria... Eu queria o seu amor, eu queria você, Francis... meu amor..."

Arthur ficou só, com a escuridão que tomava conta do seu ser.

Esfregou os olhos molhados e encolheu-se, desejando que uma concha se fechasse em torno de si e o levasse para um mar distante, escondendo o desespero sob toneladas de águas salgadas como lágrimas.

"O que aconteceu? Como isso foi acontecer? Francis, você não podia fazer isso comigo... Não me mate, meu amor... não mate o meu amor... Com Feliciano? Logo com Feliciano, meu melhor... Não, com o Feliciano, não, com outra pessoa, não, Francis... Me ame, por favor... Me ame como eu te amo, meu amor... Por que você não pode me amar? Se eu te amo tanto... Ninguém poderá te querer como eu, Francis, minha paixão, meu primo, minha vida... Por que você me beijou daquele jeito? Por que tanto, Francis? Por que eu estava ali, à mão? Nada disso, não pode ter sido só por isso. Aquele beijo era de verdade, Francis, eu senti que era de verdade... eu ainda sinto, meu Francis..."

O ruído suave da porta fez Arthur emergir do desespero. Seria ele? De volta? De volta para contar que tudo não passara de uma brincadeira? Que Feliciano não importava e que era ele, Arthur, que ele amava?

Mas, mesmo na penumbra, mesmo com os olhos afogados pela desilusão, dava para perceber que o vulto estava de branco. Talvez o guarda-pó do encarregado do laboratório.

Arthur encolheu-se mais ainda, fundindo-se às sombras. Não! Ninguém podia vê-lo naquele estado. Não! A não ser o seu grande inimigo, ninguém, jamais, o vira num estado como aquele.

O vulto aproximou-se de uma das estantes. Pegou um frasco, tirou algo de dentro, guardou-o e saiu rapidamente do laboratório.

Quando a campainha soou, anunciando o final do recreio, Arthur secou o rosto e pôs-se de pé, aproximou-se e leu distraidamente o rótulo do frasco que o vulto de branco pegara:

Linamarina...

"Isso tem nome de mulher. Lina e Marina. Duas mulheres... O que será isso? Será que é

costume esfacelar os sonhos de garotas apaixonadas e guardar aqui o pozinho que sobra? Daqui a pouco, acho que vai haver um novo frasco com o rótulo ARTHUR"... Glicosídio cianonitrila.

"Química! Uma ciência de palavrões. Bem, vou aprender todos eles antes que o ano termine. Chega de palavras carinhosas."

Enxugou-se melhor, arrumou a roupa, o cabelo e decidiu-se:

"Vamos lá, Arthur. Vamos rir e fazer os outros rirem. Como sempre. Ninguém tem nada com a sua vida, Arthur. Nem com a sua morte. Eu prometi. Agora vou cumprir minha promessa. Vamos, cretino! Vamos ajudar a liquidar a sua própria ilusão!"

Arthur já estava calmo quando saiu do laboratório. Mas, dentro da gaiola de vidro, a aranha peluda sacudia-se loucamente.


	6. Um poema para Francis

**Desculpa pela demora, meninas. Tipo, eu estive cheia de coisas na escola. Ser formanda é dificil e hoje eu tive uma excursão escolar. Mas tudo beleza, capitulo novo! Divirtam-se... E para firmar, NÃO sou fã de FrUk (só escrevi por decorrência)**

- Arthur! Onde você andou? Procurei por você o recreio inteiro! - Feliciano parecia aflito e havia pouco tempo para conversar antes da aula de português. - Seu rosto está vermelho... O que houve?

- Nada... acho que estou resfriado, Feliciano. Na saída, eu vou com você até o ponto de ônibus. Tenho uma coisa pra te contar que vai deixar você muito feliz.

- E eu também. Já não te disse que...

A fama do professor de português do colegial era de assustar. Diziam que ele era severíssimo. Na certa aquela severidade não devia ser semelhante à do Brucutu, o terrível bedel-chefe. O professor seria daqueles exigentes, para quem um erro de concordância era tão grave quanto empurrar escada abaixo a cadeira de rodas de uma velhinha paralítica.

Feliciano estava ao lado de Arthur e, afora a vermelhidão, que já desaparecia, era impossível notar qualquer indício de tristeza na fisionomia do rapaz. Ninguém saberia do vulcão que lhe queimava as entranhas, da vontade de gritar, de procurar alguém com quem pudesse dividir desolação. Mas ele havia prometido. Era a segura-vela, era o cupido do encontro entre o seu grande amor e seu melhor amigo. Mas ninguém saberia de nada.

"Será que alguém já passou por isso?", pensou o rapaz.

Redação. O forte de Arthur. Se somasse todas as médias de redação de seus oito anos de estudante, daria quase oitenta. O professo, falava sério, mas mansamente. Propôs que todos fizessem um texto, tema livre, de aquecimento.

Arthur olhou de lado para Feliciano. E o que viu foi pavor. Ambos sabiam que a tal redação de aquecimento era o modo mais rápido de o professor conhecer as possibilidades de cada aluno. Seria a primeira impressão, que definiria o aluno no conceito do professor. Como modificar depois uma primeira impressão desastrosa?

O rapaz sabia que desastre era uma definição adequada para as redações de Feliciano. Sorriu para dar confiança ao amigo e pôs-se a escrever furiosamente. Em dez minutos, passou a folha de papel discretamente para Feliciano.

- Pegue. Copie com sua letra.

Bem, a redação de Feliciano já estava pronta. O amigo estava salvo de se ver queimado com o professor logo no primeiro dia de aula. Agora, era a sua vez.

O tema era livre. Mas, que outro tema poderia passar pela cabeça de Arthur, senão a figura idolatrada de Francis? E ele estaria disposta a confessar no papel tudo o que sua expressão escondia?

"Idiota que fui. Pensar que Francis pudesse se apaixonar por mim, por mim, a garotinha..."

Os pensamentos queimavam Arthur por dentro, e ele escreveu:

Quando você me beijou...

"Pensar que Francis poderia ler nos meus olhos, e enxergar lá dentro toda a paixão da 'garotinha' iludida..."

Maquinalmente, escrevia sempre a mesma frase:

Quando você me beijou...

"Apaixonar-se pelo desengonçado, pela feioso piadista... Ah, que piada! Com o rostinho de Feliciano à frente... com o corpinho de Feliciano nos braços... nem pensar!"

Quando você me beijou...

"Burro! O que Francis poderia encontrar em mim? A espinha amarela no nariz, como um aríete de pus abrindo caminho rumo à solidão?""

Quando você me beijou...

"O que ele veria? O que todos vêem, além da 'garota' iludida, do feioso cretino? Fernando tem razão. Eu acredito em tudo, como um cretino. Acreditei até que Francis poderia me amar. Cretino! Acreditei até naquele beijo..."

Quando você me beijou...

"Francis... "

Vinda do fundo de seu desespero, uma lágrima solitária pingou sobre o papel.

- Arthur! Quem é Arthur? - o professor tinha dado por encerrada a redação.

- Sou eu.

O professor aproximou-se do garoto com uma expressão que, com algum esforço, poderia ser chamada de sorriso.

- Meu colega da oitava série elogiou muito seus textos, Arthur. Quero começar por ele. Pode entregá-lo para mim?

A folha de redação passou para as mãos do professor e o arremedo de sorriso desapareceu na hora.

- O que é isto? Há apenas a mesma frase escrita várias vezes!

- É um poema concreto, professor. Assim como "Uma pedra é uma pedra", do Carlos Drummond de Andrade. O leitor deve completar o poema de acordo com suas próprias experiências, de acordo com suas lembranças de um beijo de amor...

Risadinhas discretas fizeram o professor erguer um olhar duro, controlador, para toda a classe.

- Uma explicação hábil. Hábil e espirituosa, Arthur. Mas que não passa de uma saída para desculpar a preguiça. A preguiça e a falta de respeito... E isto? Que marquinha redonda é esta?

- Faz parte do poema, professor. É o cuspe do namorado... Desta vez a gargalhada não foi contida e o olhar do professor, surpreso, não conseguiu transmitir autoridade. Tinha perdido o controle de uma classe pela primeira vez na vida.

- Começamos bem, não é, senhor Kirkland? Mas temos um ano inteiro pela frente. Que tal abrir o boletim com um zero?

Arthur sorriu.

- Vamos ver se esta classe vai me dar trabalho. Você, rapazinho, como é o seu nome?

- Eu? Feliciano...

- Posso ver a sua redação, Feliciano? Hum... A estrutura não está má... a idéia é forte... breve, mas forte... tem um ritmo que... Parece que me informaram errado. Quem sabe escrever nesta classe chama-se Feliciano...

A redação de Feliciano ganhou oito. Nove o professor só dava para ele mesmo, e dez, só para Deus.

- Ah, garoto, que judiação! Estou morrendo de remorso. Eu tirei oito com a redação que você fez, e você tirou zero!

- Não esquente a cabeça, Feliciano. Eu dou um jeito naquele professor, pode crer. Na próxima, ele vai ter de me chamar de Deus e me dar um dez.

- Puxa, oito em redação! Nunca tirei isso. Uma nota oito vezes maior que a sua, para duas redações feitas pela mesma pessoa...

- Além de redação, acho que você vai ter de rever a sua matemática, Feliciano. Oito vezes zero dá zero mesmo.

Os dois riram-se e Arthur passou o braço pelos ombros de Feliciano. Quem visse os dois, assim abraçados, assim sorrindo, teria uma imagem falsa daquela felicidade. Um dos dois mentia ao sorrir. Mas mentia como um mestre.

- Acho que nunca vou poder pagar tudo o que devo a você, Arthur. E não estou falando de redação. Estou falando de amor...

- Para mim, escrever também é um ato de amor, Feliciano. Quem escreve ama aquele que vai ler, quer conquistar o amor daquele que vai ler.

"Só que Francis nunca lera o que eu escrevi para ele. Nunca saberá do meu amor. Não há esperança", pensava ele atrás do sorriso.

- Você é muito adulto, Arthur. Adulto demais...

- É que eu tenho sessenta anos, Feliciano. Mas sou conservado. Agora deixe de bobagem e continue com o amor e suas dívidas... ou dúvidas, sei lá.

- Nada de dúvidas! Eu estou apaixonado mesmo. Gamado, caído! A melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida foi você ter me convidado para aquela festa. Conhecer Francis foi...

Com a expressão mais interessada do mundo, Arthur ouviu o relato do amigo. Lá estavam no ponto do ônibus, cheio de gente, e Feliciano falava baixo, como segredo, como culpa, como num confessionário. Descrevia cada passo daquela noite inesquecível, cada dança, a pressão do rosto de Francis junto ao seu, as palavras sussurradas ao ouvido.

O único segredo que faltava era Francis debruçando-se sobre Arthur no jardim. O único segredo que faltava era aquele beijo. Mas Feliciano nunca deveria saber disso. Por que lhe estragar a felicidade? Bastava que um dos dois fosse infeliz.

- Nos braços dele, eu...

Dentro de Arthur, por trás do sorriso interessado, a descrição feita por Feliciano ganhava mais detalhes, cheios de calor, de cheiros, de cobras, de contatos, de aranhas peludas...

- Meu único medo, Arthur, é que, para ele, eu não tenha passado de um presente de aniversário, de diversão para uma noite. Mas eu quero aquele garoto! Nem sei o que ele pensa de mim, mas é ele que eu amo. Preciso me encontrar novamente com ele!

- Que tal amanhã, às quatro horas, em frente ao cinema, na esquina da...

- O quê? De que você está falando?

- Bobinho! Eu não disse que tinha uma novidade que ia fazer você cair para trás? Pois esta é a novidade.

- Você... você falou com Francis? Sobre mim?

- É claro que falei. Nós somos primos, não somos? Somos confidentes...

- O que foi que ele disse? O que foi que ele disse, Arthur?

Arthur sorriu, gozando carinhosamente a ansiedade de Feliciano.

- Hum... mais ou menos o que diria Abelardo sobre Heloísa...

- Isso foi numa novela? Não assisti...

- Ah, Feliciano, isso não é novela de televisão...

- O que ele disse, Arthur?

- Acho que você vai preferir que ele repita tudo pessoalmente, não vai? O importante é que ele quer encontrar-se com você. No cinema. Amanhã às...

- Ai, ai, ai! A minha mãe...

- Diga que você vai ao cinema comigo. Passo na sua casa lá pelas três e meia. Eu tenho mesmo de dar um pulo numa livraria. Na saída do cinema nos encontramos e voltamos juntas.

- Você é um amor, Arthur. Não sei o que eu faria sem você. Amanhã de manhã, no colégio, diga ao Francis que...

- Eu? Não acha melhor você mesmo dizer?

- Não sei se poderia, Arthur. Quando eu o encontrar, vou ficar mudo como uma porta!

- Então escreva um bilhete. Basta sorrir e colocar o bilhete na mão dele.

- Eu bem que gostaria. Ah, se eu pudesse, eu colocaria nesse bilhete tanta coisa, como se... Como se...

- Como se o bilhete fosse um buraco de fechadura através do qual Francis pudesse conhecê-lo melhor por dentro.

- É isso! Você sempre diz as coisas certas, Arthur.

"Eu também tenho um buraco de fechadura, Feliciano. Mas Francis quer espiar pelo seu..."

- Comigo é diferente. Eu sou burrinho, Arthur. Francis haveria de rir de um bilhete escrito por mim. Logo ele, que sempre foi o primeiro da classe. Não é isso o que dizem?

- Pelo menos foi isso que a mãe dele disse para a minha.

- Eu não posso bancar o burro com ele, Arthur. O que eu vou fazer? Por favor, me ajude!

- Como hoje, na aula de redação?

Lentamente, Arthur abriu o fichário. Lá estava a folha, com o poema feito na aula de física:

Nos teus braços me abandono,

ao teu lado sou mulher...

"Você vai receber o meu poema, Francis..."

- Aqui está, Feliciano. Um texto de meu estoque. É só copiar com sua letra e colocar seu nome. Tudo o que você quer dizer ao Francis está aí.

Feliciano pegou a folha, meio em dúvida.

- Como pode ser? Eu... Nem sei o que dizer...

"Você nunca sabe o que dizer, meu querido...", em pensamento, Arthur gozava o amigo.

- Pode deixar que eu digo por você.

- Mas... Será que o que está escrito aqui serve para o Francis?

- Como uma luva.

O ônibus encostou naquele momento e começou a engolir a fila de estudantes.

- Obrigado, Arthur. Você é demais!

- Corra, se não, você perde o ônibus.

- Passe na minha casa às três, não quero me atrasar.

- Tchau, Feliciano.

O rapaz ficou vendo o ônibus se distanciar, levando seu amigo, seu rival, e a declaração de seu amor, de seu carinho, que serviria para aumentar ainda mais a paixão de Francis por Feliciano.

"O condenado à forca prepara sua própria corda..." e o pensamento de Arthur oscilava entre a resignação e o desespero.

De uma janela do ônibus, a carinha de Feliciano surgiu, jogando um beijo para o amigo:

- Eu te adoro, Arthur!

Arthur sorriu e devolveu o beijo. Agora não havia ninguém olhando. O jovem rapaz deixou correrem as lágrimas represadas por seu orgulho.

"Todos me adoram... E quem me ama?"


	7. Só, com o inimigo

**Oi, meninas! Finalmente postei mais um capitulo! Sintam-se a vontade e deixem reviews (eles praticamente fazem meu dia)... Aproveitem!**

* * *

><p>- Alô...<p>

- Senhor Ilusão?

- Ah, é você, Alfred...

- Puxa, que voz mais desanimada! Acho que eu merecia um pouco mais de entusiasmo por ter ficado a manhã inteira procurando minha ilusão. Onde você se escondeu?

- Acho que você não tem nada com isso, Alfred.

- Isso é o que se pode chamar de um fora. Só que eu sou surdo à palavra não. Eu insisto até ouvir o sim que eu quero ouvir.

- Olhe, eu perdôo a sua insistência se...

- Não quero que você perdoe. Quero que você a aceite!

- Desculpe, Alfred, é que hoje eu não...

- Como fazer para dobrar você, Arthur?

- Você já sabe o meu nome?

- Sei muito mais. Sei que você está triste e sei também que você está com a tristeza errada.

- Como sabe disso?

- Certas coisas não se precisa saber. Basta sentir.

- Pois você sente errado. E não tem nada que se meter comigo. Me deixe, tá legal? Esqueça-me!

- Eu nunca vou esquecer daquela noite, naquele jardim...

- Tchau, Alfred.

O fone já estava longe do ouvido de Arthur, pronto para ser violentamente desligado, e o rapaz não pôde ouvir a última frase de Alfred:

- Eu quero você, moleque malcriado!

- Como é? Será que o feioso, que a menininha, vai aprender a lição?

O rapaz encontrou o inimigo especialmente cruel. A rachadura partia-lhe o rosto em dois, deformava-o, agravando e justificando a crueldade.

- Então você acha que Francis ia olhar para você com olhos diferentes daqueles com que se olha o priminho? Priminho...

Arthur estava sem defesa. Dizer o quê? Defender-se como, se, naquele momento, tudo o que ele desejava era nunca ter nascido?

- O grande escritor! O grande poeta que cria versos de amor para ajudar o rival a roubar-lhe o namorado! Burro... Trouxa... Vamos! Diga que ama Francis. Diga-o com as palavras mais fortes, use os termos mais sinceros, arrebente a alma no papel! Quanto melhor você fizer, mais Francis vai ficar apaixonado... por Feliciano!

Sobre a pequena mesa de trabalho, lá estava mais uma carta. Mais um ofertório da própria vida de Arthur para Francis. Ele se punha em suas mãos, mas seria Feliciano que Francis iria abraçar.

Ao lado da carta, uma pilha dos seus livros preferidos. Paul Valéry, Vinícius, Ferreira Gullar, Garcia Lorca, Pablo Neruda... Quantos amores já haviam sido conquistados com as palavras daqueles poetas? Será que eles também sentiam o mesmo desespero que ele? O mesmo ciúme? A mesma vontade de morrer?

Impossível sentir tanto ciúme e tanto desespero por tantos amores desconhecidos. O seu caso era diferente. Só havia um namorado a conquistar. E ele o estava conquistando... para outra!

Despiu-se lentamente. Abriu o chuveiro e deixou que a água morna corresse farta por todo o corpo, na esperança talvez de lavá-lo por dentro, limpando aquela tristeza tão imensa.

Enxugou-se em frente do inimigo, sem vergonha do que ele pudesse dizer. Amanhã, no cinema, Francis estaria lendo a carta, apaixonando-se ainda mais por Feliciano, distanciando cada vez mais a esperança de, um dia, prestar maior atenção a Arthur. Arthur, o priminho, o amigo feioso, o escritor que parecia uma menina, o cupido de espinha no nariz.

Aproximou-se do inimigo rachado, disposto a eliminar pelo menos a espinha. Mas ela não fora muito grande e já havia secado. Tateou o rosto em busca de outra. Era tão feio assim aquele rosto? Tão repulsivo que um garoto como Francis não podia encontrar nada nele que o atraísse? E aquele corpo? Estava mesmo gordo? Tinha aquelas curvas, aquelas saboneteiras, aquela penugem sensível à carícia em sentido contrário, como dizia Vinicius de Moraes? Não seria atraente aquele peito pequeno e sem pelos?

"Vem, Francis, me acariciar... Vem me buscar inteirinho, Francis...'"

Naquele momento, talvez Feliciano estivesse pensando no mesmo rapaz com a mesma intensidade. Arthur sentiu como se estivesse traindo o amigo, ambos partilhando o mesmo leito com o mesmo sonho, a mesma paixão, a mesma entrega.

Ah, aquele beijo, naquele jardim... Teria sido a escuridão a benfeitora que transformara sua feiúra em fascinação e permitira que, por um instante, Francis se sentisse atraído por ele?

Aquele beijo.. , a pele cheirosa daquele peito de sonho em seus lábios... a correntinha a roçar-lhe o rosto... o hálito acariciante se aproximando... os lábios quentes procurando a umidade dos seus...

Ah, bendita penumbra que lhe permitiria, ao menos uma vez, a ventura de abandonar-se naqueles braços adorados! Depois, porém, com a mesma penumbra, no laboratório, tudo tinha sido diferente. Só houvera decepção, dor, catástrofe.

"Ah, Francis amado, por que não me tomou novamente, como seu boneco, naquele laboratório gelado, no meio das formas mumificadas, do formol, no meio dos ácidos e das fórmulas, das cobras e das aranhas? Da Linamarina? No meio da Linamarina, do pó branco dos sonhos destruídos, das garotas presas em frascos, da Lina e da Marina, da Linaarthur, da Arthurmarina, da Linaranha, Marinaranha, aranhaarthur, cobrafrancis, aranha e cobra... Ai, cobra e aranha, aranha e cobra, a aranha quer a cobra, a cobra busca a aranha, a aranha se debate na gaiola de vidro, vai quebrar-se o vidro, já vem vindo a cobra, vem, Francis, me abraça, me enlaça, me arregaça, me enleia, tateia, procura, me aperta, me pega, me toma, te amo, sou seu, estou nu, te quero, te pego, te levo comigo, me leva contigo, me faz viver, me faz feliz, me faz totalmente seu! Ah, Francissssss... Ahhh..."


	8. A paixão e o tormento

**Desculpa a demora, só por isso, vou postar três capitulos seguidos, ok?**

* * *

><p>- Ai, garoto, como estou nervoso! Será que ele vem mesmo?<p>

- Chegamos muito cedo, Feliciano. É claro que ele vem. Em frente do cinema, Arthur sorria, tentando acalmar a ansiedade do amigo.

- Ainda faltam dez minutos...

- O meu cabelo está bom? Você acha que esta blusa combina?

- Você está lindo, Feliciano. Agora pare de bancar a criancinha.

- Ah, Arthur, você devia ter visto a cara do Francis quando ele leu o poema...

- É? Ele disse alguma coisa?

- Não. Ele não disse uma palavra. Sorriu, e foi como...

- E foi como se o sorriso improvisasse uma resposta de amor...

- Hum? Acho que foi isso mesmo. Ele é inteligente até calado! - No meio da pequena multidão que atravessava a avenida, Arthur reconheceu alguém.

- Tchau, Feliciano, aí vem Francis. Se você ficar nervoso, sem saber o que dizer, entregue esta carta para ele.

- Outra carta? Mas a letra não é...

- Não se preocupe. Eu sei imitar a sua letra.

- Ah, Arthur, você é demais! Nem sei como agra...

- Então não agradeça. Tchau, Feliciano.

Nem olhou para trás. Não agüentaria testemunhar o encontro. Beijinhos, palavras vazias, sorrisinhos, mãos dadas...

Quando entrou na livraria, porém, tinha um ar despreocupado como se no cinema, quase vizinho, não tivesse deixado um pedaço de si mesma. Arthur procurou as estantes do fundo, que sempre têm menos gente e menos luz. Ao acaso, uma edição luxuosa: Fernando Pessoa.

A Isabel é fingidora,

finge tão completamente

que chega a fingir que é amor

o amor que deveras sente...

Lia com um sorriso vago, como se lê uma velha anedota. Outro fingimento. Não era ele o rei dos fingidores? Fingia tão completamente naqueles versos e cartas que Francis acreditaria naquele amor. E ficaria cada vez mais apaixonado... por Feliciano.

"Fingir não é difícil, quando se finge que se finge. É só usar alguns exageros, alguns símbolos..."

"Símbolos? Estou farto de símbolos...(...)

Que o sol seja um símbolo, está bem...

Que a lua seja um símbolo, está bem...

Que a terra seja um símbolo, está bem...(...)

Mas que símbolo é, não o sol, não a lua, não a terra, (... )

Mas (... ) a costureira que pára vagamente à esquina

Onde se demorava outrora com o namorado que a deixou? (... )

Símbolos? Não quero símbolos...

Queria -

Que o namorado voltasse para a costureira ".

A pouca luz que lhe iluminava a página diminuiu, coberta por alguém às suas costas.

- Renovando as ilusões, senhor Ilusão?

Alfred! Sempre Alfred, em todas as horas em que Arthur queria ficar só.

- Fernando Pessoa... - leu o rapaz nas mãos de Arthur. - Gosta de Fernando Pessoa? E da pessoa Alfred, você gosta?

Arthur suspirou.

- Poderia gostar mais, se a pessoa Alfred fosse menos insistente e soubesse escolher melhor a hora de aparecer...

- Acho que quem escolheu foi você. Eu trabalho de tarde nesta livraria.

- Oh, é mesmo? Eu não sabia...

- Tem muita coisa que você não sabe, Arthur.

- E que certamente você gostaria de me ensinar, não é?

- Você não encontraria professor mais dedicado...

- Por quê, Alfred? O que você quer?

- Você, Arthur.

- O que você vê em mim? Um nerd que parece uma garota, feioso e sem graça, que ninguém tira para dançar?

- Não. Isso é o que você vê. O que eu vejo é um rapaz adorável, que se esconde nos jardins para não correr o risco de alguém tirá-lo para dançar...

- O que é que você entende, Alfred? O que é que você sabe?

- Aquilo que eu não sei, nem posso saber que não sei. Por que você não me conta? Vamos sair um pouco? Que tal uma volta?

- Mas você não está trabalhando?

- Tenho direito a uma folga. Depois, minha mãe é a dona da livraria...

Tinha sido bom encontrar o chatinho do Alfred. O rapaz ajudou-o a passar aquelas duas horas. Poderia vir a ser um bom amigo. Desde que parasse de chamá-la "senhor Ilusão", é claro. Com aquele passeio, depois que Arthur pegou Feliciano no cinema, tinha até no que pensar enquanto fechava os ouvidos para não ouvir as descrições do amigo.

- Nem deu para ver com quem era o filme, menina! Imagine que o Francis...

Alfred, na verdade, tinha sido menos chato, menos cínico. Mas Arthur só enxergava Francis quando olhava para Alfred, só ouvia Francis quando tentava escutar a voz de Alfred.

-...me deu até vontade de rir! Mas, num momento, eu estava nas nuvens, porque Francis...

"Por quê, Francis?'', em pensamento, Arthur interrompeu a descrição de Feliciano. "Por que Feliciano, Francis? Por que não eu, Arthur? Por que não eu, que escrevi o amor que Feliciano sente por você? Você acreditou, Francis? Então por que não pôde ler este mesmo amor nos meus olhos?"

-...eu nem sabia o que fazer, Arthur. Mas, pelo jeito, ele sabia pelos dois e estava louco pra me ensinar...

"Eu também queria aprender, Francis. Eu também queria ensinar, Francis. Juntos, ninguém saberia mais de amor do que nós dois... Eu aprendi muito com aquele beijo, com aquela noite, com aquele jardim, com seus lábios, com seu corpo, com seu calor, com seu cheiro... mas,.."

-...bem, eu não queria deixar, mas foi aí que ele...

- Cala a boca, Feliciano!

- Cala a boca!

- Oh, oh! Mais uma cartinha? Quantas já escreveu para Francis? Cinco? Dez?

- Cala a boca!

O inimigo rachado ria-se sério, como se fizesse de cada escárnio uma bofetada. Esbofeteado, surrado por ele mesma, Arthur punha no papel todo o tormento e toda a paixão que a perseguiam, que aumentavam a cada dia e a cada carta que renovava o namoro de Feliciano e Francis. O mesmo papel que, mais uma vez, seria entregue pelo amigo ao seu querido. E que serviria para aumentar a paixão de um lado e o tormento de outro.

Ah, tormento que eu não posso confessar...

O que eu escrevo é a verdade, eu não minto,

eu declaro tudo aquilo que eu sinto,

e é a outra que teus lábios vão beijar...

Sei que quanto mais verdade tem no escrito,

mais distante eu te ponho dos meus braços,

pois desenho o paralelo de dois traços

que na certa vão perder-se no infinito.

Estes versos feitos pra te emocionar

justificam todo o amor que tens por ela

e as carícias que esses dois amantes trocam.

E eu te excito, sem que venhas a notar

que esses lábios que tu beijas são os dela,

mas são minhas as palavras que te tocam...

- Não! Onde estou com a cabeça? Não posso entregar isto! Francis não pode saber que... Nunca! Eu prometi. Preciso escrever outra carta. Outra carta... Ah, Francis, eu morro...

- Arthur! Telefone pra você!

Mais uma vez o grito histérico da mãe. Mais uma vez seria Alfred. Ele já estava se acostumando a ele.

- Alô...

- Alô, priminho? É você?

- Francis...


	9. A segunda promessa

**Aproveitem gente, que a história vai ficar cada vez melhor. (Culpem o Pedro Bandeira)**

* * *

><p>Francis! Era ele. Era ELE! E queria falar com ele. Pedira segredo e que ele o encontrasse em meia hora no parque de diversões. Seria melhor assim, pois se ele viesse à sua casa, sua mãe ocuparia todos os espaços, ofereceria lanches, não os deixaria conversar a sós.<p>

A sós! Por que a sós? O que haveria para segredar? Será... será que ele tinha conseguido ler nas entrelinhas das cartas que Feliciano entregava? Será que ele pudera descobrir... Não! E se ele e Feliciano tivessem brigado e ele afinal descobrira que Arthur era o seu verdadeiro amor? Bem, isso até que seria de se esperar porque... Que nada! Impossível! Como o amor dele por Feliciano poderia diminuir depois de todas aquelas cartas e poemas? E Feliciano não lhe tinha dito que era impossível encontrá-lo sem alguma cartinha? Que "Onde está a cartinha?" era a primeira frase que Francis dizia logo ao se encontrarem? Depois, mesmo que os dois tivessem brigado, por que haveria Francis de lembrar-se dele? Nunca mais haviam se falado desde aquele maldito encontro no laboratório...

"Não. É melhor esquecer as esperanças. Mesmo que ele desista de Feliciano, por que haveria de olhar para mim? Por que para o feioso? Para a "menina"? Você não vai desistir de Feliciano, Francis. Eu não vou deixar. Eu vou continuar te amando, Francis. E você vai me amar cada vez mais através das minhas cartas. Mesmo que você nunca venha a saber disso, meu amor..."

Num dia de meio de semana como aquele, o parque de diversões estava quase deserto. Uma babá uniformizada trocava sorrisinhos com o sorveteiro enquanto a criança de quem ela deveria estar cuidando aproveitava para verificar de que cor ficariam seus sapatinhos brancos depois de mergulhados na lama até os tornozelos.

Ele chegou lindo como nunca. Ou como sempre. Como sempre chegava e nunca saía do pensamento de Arthur.

- Oi, priminho!

- Oi, Francis...

Lá vieram os beijos estalados e lá ficou Arthur recordando, num breve momento em que se permitiu fechar os olhos, aquela noite, aquele jardim e aquele beijo tão diferente destes estalos reservados ao priminho... Naquela noite, no escuro, ele não fora o priminho para Cristiano. Fora amado. Depois... bem, depois era agora.

- Priminho...

Arthur ficou ouvindo, quase sem prestar atenção, as palavras que pareciam um discurso de introdução a algo mais importante. Francis falava da sua adaptação à cidade, de todas as cidades onde estudara por causa das viagens do pai, da turma boa que já conseguira formar, tudo entremeado por risadas e "priminhos queridos".

- Quer um cachorro-quente, priminho querido?

- Não, eu... Estou de regime. ,.

Atrás da montanha-russa, vazia e parada, parecia um bom lugar para conversar. Ali, os dois estariam protegidos dos poucos olhares indiscretos que aparecessem. Um ventinho frio começou a soprar e a enorme estrutura de ferro rangeu enferrujadamente. Francis tinha acabado de devorar o cachorro-quente e de limpar com as costas da mão um bigode de mostarda.

- Priminho, como da outra vez, eu quero lhe falar de Feliciano... Arthur sentiu-se arrepiar com o vento e com o rangido irritante dos ferros.

- Sabe? Nunca encontrei alguém como ele. Nunca pensei que eu pudesse apaixonar-me desse jeito. Não ria, primo, com você eu me sinto tranqüilo. Não tenho vergonha de confessar o que sinto. Feliciano é lindo, mas é muito mais...

As palavras de Francis tornavam-se cada vez mais claras para Arthur, e o rapaz encolheu-se para se proteger de algo mais assustador que parecia estar por vir.

- Eu não esperava que ele tivesse tanta sensibilidade, priminho. Além da beleza.

Engraçado... Você o conhece há tempos, e deve saber disso melhor do que eu: Feliciano é tímido como um coelhinho. Quando estamos juntos, ele quase não fala. Apenas sorri. É muito carinhoso, é claro, mas pessoalmente quase não dá pra notar a cabecinha maravilhosa que ele tem. Só que, quando ele escreve...

- Quando ele escreve? O que é que tem?

- O mundo todo se enche de luz, priminho! Você nem pode imaginar. Todos os dias Feliciano chega com uma carta, com um poema, com uma prova de amor que me tira o fôlego. Bem, eu nunca fui muito ligado em literatura, sabe? Mas Feliciano abriu para mim um mundo diferente. Um mundo de pensamentos, de palavras, de emoções... Um mundo que eu desconhecia.

- Verdade? Você está gostando deste novo mundo?

- Você deveria ler o que ela me escreve, priminho. Eu leio e releio cada carta cem vezes e não me canso. Acho que nunca li coisas tão lindas em toda a minha vida...

- Ora, que exagero...

- Exagero? Se você diz isso é porque não sabe do que Feliciano é capaz. Ele é muito mais lindo escrevendo do que pessoalmente!

- Oh, você acha mesmo?

- Feliciano e você são amigos há muito tempo. Na certa você já deve ter lido algum poema dele, não?

- Bem... alguns...

- E o que acha deles?

- Hum... não são maus...

- Não são maus? São maravilhosos! São as palavras mais puras e verdadeiras que eu jamais li!

- Ah, Francis, você acha isso mesmo?

- Primo, eu estou cada vez mais gamado por Feliciano. No começo, foi aquele rostinho que me atraiu, mas o rostinho era pouco perto do espírito que Feliciano escondia dentro dele. Agora, nem penso mais na beleza de Feliciano. As cartas dele me emocionam até mais do que quando eu o beijo. Quase que prefiro estar no meu quarto, relendo as cartas, do que junto dele...

- Oh, Francis, não fale assim...

- Ah, priminho, eu vou amar Feliciano enquanto viver! Não me importa se ele é lindo ou se ele é feio. Importa que...

- Você o amaria, mesmo se ele fosse feio?

- É claro que sim!

Freneticamente, Arthur agarrou os dois braços de Francis.

- Diga: você o amaria? Mesmo se ele fosse gordo? Me diga: mesmo se...

- Mesmo se eu fosse cego! Bastaria que alguém lesse para mim o que ela escreve!

Aos poucos, Arthur afrouxou a força dos dedos nos braços de Francis.

- Você... você não sabe o que está dizendo, Francis...

Uma garoa fina e gelada começou a se fazer sentir. Os rangidos dos ferros da montanha-russa percorriam a espinha de Arthur de alto a baixo. Atrás do sorriso que ele conseguiu representar a custo, seu rosto estava branco.

- E você... me trouxe aqui só para dizer isso, Francis?

O rapaz baixou os olhos. Num momento, toda aquela paixão, todo aquele entusiasmo, deu lugar a certo desânimo.

- Não... na verdade eu fico até contente ao lhe contar tudo isso. Eu quero que você saiba da minha felicidade. Afinal, foi você que me abriu um novo mundo ao trazer Feliciano à minha festa, não foi? E, depois, ajudou nosso primeiro encontro. Eu lhe devo muito, priminho.

A garoa estava gelada e, caindo vagarosamente, já tinha encharcado os dois.

- Você prometeu nos ajudar, lembra-se? Eu lhe pedi, naquela manhã, no laboratório...

- Sim, eu me lembro...

- Você é o padrinho deste amor maravilhoso, primo...

- O que você quer que eu faça? Que os abençoe?

- Eu agora preciso de um pouco mais. Sabe? Eu nunca fui um bom aluno. Eu só sei jogar futebol...

- Como? Mas a tia Adelaide disse...

- Isso são coisas de mãe. Ela vive fazendo uma propaganda maluca, onde eu apareço como ela gostaria que eu fosse, não como eu sou. Eu sempre passei raspando, primo. Principalmente em português e literatura. E me sinto um pouco humilhado diante do talento de Feliciano. O que ele há de pensar de mim?

- Ele te ama, Francis...

- Disso eu sei. Só quem ama muito pode escrever o que ele escreve. Mas, e eu? Eu não sei mexer com as palavras. Não sei responder a ele com a mesma... a mesma...

- Ternura...

- É. Ternura. Eu sinto essa ternura, mas não sei como demonstrar. Eu quero me mostrar a ele, sem qualquer vergonha, Arthur. Mas na hora acho que falta... falta aquela...

- Paixão...

- Isso. A paixão está por dentro, é tão grande quanto a dele. Mas...

Arthur sugeria cada palavra, cada sentimento, como se fosse um jogador a descartar sobre um pano verde. E o rapaz comprava todas as cartas.

- Será que não falta amor, Francis?

- Não. Isso não falta. Eu quero aquele menino como ninguém há de querer. Tenho certeza. Mas, quando estou com ele, só consigo contar piadas...

- Pode ser um novo estilo de namoro. Piadas de amor...

- Não brinque, primo. Eu não posso parecer ridículo diante daquele garoto maravilhoso...

- Fique tranqüilo, então. Tenho certeza de que ele o ama como você é.

- Mas eu queria poder amar Feliciano do jeito que ele me ama. Eu queria poder escrever para ele com a mesma ternura, com a mesma paixão com que ele me escreve. Mas eu não tenho jeito, priminho...

- Ah, Francis... você tem tantos jeitos...

O rapaz tomou nas suas as mãos de Arthur e trouxe-as ao peito. Olhou profundamente ao rapazinho.

- Arthur, me disseram que você é ótimo em redação. Foi por isso que eu lhe pedi esta conversa. Preciso de mais um favor.

Arthur deixou as mãos apoiadas sobre o peito do rapaz. Sentiu pulsar-lhe o coração, num dueto com o seu.

- Primo, você poderia escrever alguma coisa para eu dar a Feliciano?

A ferragem rangeu de novo, quase abafando a surpresa de Arthur.

- Como?

- Só de vez em quando, priminho. Ajude-me! Uma cartinha ou um verso, para que Feliciano não se decepcione comigo...

- Mas como é que eu posso...

- Escrever uma carta de amor para seu melhor amigo? Você pode tentar, não pode? Talvez escrevendo como se fosse para o seu namorado. Depois eu copio. Você tem namorado, não tem?

- Eu? Tenho... é claro...

- Como é o nome dele?

- O nome dele? É... Alfred...

Alfred! Droga! Foi o primeiro nome de que ela se lembrou. Se Alfred soubesse...

- Então escreva uma carta de amor bem bonita para Feliciano como se fosse para o Alfred. Vai dar certo, você vai ver. Será o nosso segredo!

- Francis, eu...

- Ah, você prometeu, priminho! Me ajude!

-... sim, eu prometi...

- Pois prometa de novo!

Segurando-lhe os ombros, o rapaz o olhava fixamente nos olhos. Arthur deixou que um arrepio lhe percorresse todo o corpo molhado e murmurou:

- Eu... eu prometo, Francis...


	10. Perdas de Amor

O inimigo, rachado de alto a baixo, dividia Arthur. Um dos dois deveria amar Francis, e o outro devia estar apaixonado por Feliciano. Mas ele sentia-se inteira de Francis, cada pedacinho de seu corpo e de sua mente vibrava, pulsava, pertencia a Francis. Só que Francis pertencia a Feliciano. Como, então escrever uma carta de amor para o rival? Como ajudar seu amado a declarar-se mais ainda ao garoto que o estava destruindo? "Mas eu prometi, eu prometi..."

À sua frente, folhas rabiscadas, papéis amarrotados, um respondendo ao outro, um querendo agarrar, outro querendo ser agarrado, um forçando, outro permitindo. Era como se a mão esquerda escrevesse para a direita, era como se um ouvido falasse para o outro.

Por sobre aquela divisão, pairava a voz rachada do inimigo, provocando, torturando, gozando, mas, ao aumentar a dor, fazendo ferver ainda mais o caldeirão de misturadas paixões, promessas e desesperos que queimavam Arthur por dentro.

Antes de ti, Francis,

eu nem sabia sequer,

fui metade de mim mesma,

fui pedaço de mulher...

Vou deixar meu peito aberto,

Feliciano de amor sem fim, sem

porteiro, sem vigia,

para que entres em mim...

- Ah, Arthur, idiota! Ouve, sou teu inimigo... Esquece essa promessa cretina. Ele adora o que você escreve. Ele adora você!

Do outro lado do corredor, mesmo com duas portas a separá-los, a voz do inimigo fazia-se ouvir perfeitamente por Arthur.

"As palavras de Feliciano devem ser mais ingênuas. Acho que Francis espera que seja assim. Ai, Francis..."

Era metade de mim,

era pedaço inocente,

pois eu era quase nada

e pensava que era gente...

Entre aqui dentro, Feliciano,

aqui não há nada de mal,

mas vais achar em meu peito

um verdadeiro arsenal!

- Você cozinha os versos com o seu melhor tempero, não é? E pra quê? Pra morrer de fome enquanto os dois se empanturram com a emoção que você criou?

"Quando as cartas são de Francis, acho que têm de ser mais fortes, mais ousadas. Ah,

Francis, eu quero que você seja assim..."

Hoje sou ré, sou culpada,

sou o sul e sou o norte,

confesso meu crime de vida

que dá luz em vez de morte!

É só transformar em granada

os pulmões e o coração,

espalhando aos quatro ventos

estilhaços de paixão!

- Cretino! Rasga isso! Seja homem, Arthur. Vá atrás dele. Lute por ele!

"Sou Arthur... Sou homem, me escute... estou perdido..." Sou gente! Socorro, Francis... me escute ... estou perdido..."

Quero que venham juizes

dispostos a me condenar

e te nomeiem carrasco

pra eu viver a te adorar

Pois que venha a medicina,

pois que berre, pois que zangue!

Nós vamos juntos gritar:

- Um... dois... três... sangue!

- Rasga! Esquece!

Francis, me agarra, sou tua!

Vem morar dentro de mim!

Te entrega, Arthur!

CALEM A BOCA! TODOS VOCÊS!

- Fique tranqüilo, Feliciano. Aqui a gente pode conversar sossegado. A mãe saiu, com enxaqueca e tudo. Temos a tarde inteirinha pra fofocar à vontade.

Feliciano ajeitou os cabelos, com a escova de Arthur.

- Precisa trocar este espelho. Nem sei como você consegue se arrumar com esta rachadura... Como é que quebrou?

- Sei lá. Quebrou. Só isso.

Arthur já havia separado uma pilha de livros e cadernos, mas olhou sorrindo para o amigo.

- Você não estava pensando exatamente em estudar biologia quando veio para cá, não é?

Feliciano olhou através do corredor, sorrindo de volta para o amigo, que o aguardava no quarto. Deu uma última olhada no espelho e andou sonhadoramente até à cama de Arthur, onde se jogou, sem se preocupar em tirar os tênis.

- Não sou como você, Arthur. Você está sempre interessado em tudo, ligado em todas as coisas. Eu tenho só uma idéia fixa. Uma idéia fixa que já dura quase um mês. Não consigo pensar em nada senão em Francis. Você não sabe o que isso significa...

- Ah...

A pilha de livros caiu das mãos de Arthur. O rapaz ajoelhou-se no chão e começou a reempilhá-los apressadamente, como se um rio estivesse por correr ali e pudesse arrastá-los consigo.

- Posso fazer uma idéia, Feliciano...

- Acho que você não pode. Ninguém pode saber o que é amar alguém como Francis. Eu... eu acho que estou te traindo, Arthur...

- Traindo? Como?

E a pilha de livros espalhou-se de novo pelo chão.

- Estou escondendo um segredo de você. Francis adora suas cartas...

- Adora? Adora mesmo?

- E como! Eu vou ser grata a você o resto da vida por ter me impedido de passar por burro diante dele. Francis parece tão caído por mim quanto eu por ele. No começo, nos primeiros dias, ele se conteve, como se... como se...

- Como se quisesse deixá-lo à vontade...

- Exatamente. Deixar-me à vontade. Isso acabou fazendo com que o nosso namoro girasse quase que só através das suas cartas, Arthur. Daquilo que você escrevia... Mas, depois, ele se abriu. E como se abriu! Ele é um amor, mas é também um gênio. O segredo que eu queria lhe contar são estas cartas dele. Veja.

Feliciano abriu a bolsa e tirou um macinho de cartas mil vezes relidas.

- Hum? Cartas de Francis?

- Eu não queria mostrar a ninguém, Arthur. É lindo demais. Eu queria guardar essa beleza só para mim. Ciúme. Ciúme das cartas como ciúme dele. Mas você tem o direito, não é? É você quem põe no papel o amor que eu sinto por ele. Acho que você tem o direito de ler a resposta.

Como se estivesse pouco interessada, Arthur folheou rapidamente os papéis que conhecia quase de cor. A letra de Francis, firme, reproduzia cada uma daquelas palavras que ele havia criado na solidão torturante do seu quarto, perseguida pela voz do inimigo rachado, do outro lado do corredor.

- Então? O que acha?

- Eu? Hum... não sei, parece bom... algum estilo...

- Algum estilo? O que é isso, Arthur? Você está perdendo a sensibilidade? Aí estão as idéias mais malucas, mais francas, mais lindas que eu já li. Ser amado desse jeito é muito mais do que eu sonhei na vida. E você ainda diz que tem algum estilo!

- Você gostou mesmo, Feliciano?

- Desculpe, mas eu acho que finalmente você encontrou um rival literário à sua altura. O que ele me escreve é muito mais inspirado do que as cartas que você escreve por mim...

- Hum...

- É tudo tão bom, um sonho tão maravilhoso com Francis, que eu chego a sentir medo.

- Medo? Amor e medo... parece que não combinam.

- Medo de ser desmascarado por Francis. Um garoto tão sensível, uma cabeça tão incrível... Quando estamos juntos, ele não me provoca. Conversa, ri e brinca, só. Toda a beleza que ele tem por dentro fica para as cartas e para as poesias. Acho que ele sentiu que eu, pessoalmente, não consigo dizer o que você escreve nas cartas.

- É? E você? O que faz?

- Eu dou todo o carinho que posso, mas banco o tímido, sorridente, meio calado, para disfarçar. Eu queria poder falar, abrir a boca e dizer tudo o que eu sinto por ele. Mas eu sei que, na hora, não vou conseguir dizer nada e ele vai se decepcionar comigo. Arthur, eu tenho medo. Medo de que Francis...

- Está bem!

- Como?

Arthur bateu os livros sobre a mesinha. Agarrou Feliciano pela mão e arrastou a amiga para a sala.

- O que está havendo, Arthur?

- Você vai falar com Francis e dizer tudo o que sente. Agora!

- Mas...

Decidida, estendeu o telefone para Feliciano.

- Pegue. Ligue para ele.

- Ora, mas eu lhe disse...

- Não tenha medo. Eu fico ao seu lado e vou falando. É só repetir.

- Arthur, você está vermelho... O que houve?

- Você quer falar com ele, não quer? Pois fale! Eu estarei pendurado no seu outro ouvido.

Fale com ele e repita tudo o que eu disser.

Colocou o fone nas mãos de Feliciano e discou ele mesma.

- Arthur! Não...

- Alô.

Do outro lado da linha, a voz de Francis.

- Eu... Francis, eu...

- Feliciano! Oi, meu amor... Eu estava agora mesmo relendo aquele seu poema que...

- Que bom! Relendo o meu poema... Arthur colou a boca ao ouvido livre de Feliciano.

- Repita: Não, não releia o que já sabe, Francis. Não quero que o meu amor pare no tempo da jura de ontem. Ouça o amor de hoje, que será bem menor que o de amanhã...

- Não, Francis... não...

- Alô? Feliciano? O que está havendo?

- Vamos! Repita o que eu disse!

- Não! Eu, eu... Francis...

Com o rosto em brasa, Arthur arrancou o fone das mãos de Feliciano e tapou parcialmente o bocal com uma toalhinha de crochê que enfeitava a mesa do telefone. E falou, inflamado de paixão.

- O que eu escrevo, Francis, é menos do que eu posso dizer. E o que eu posso dizer, agora, é menos do que eu sinto por você. Tanta verdade se perde no caminho do coração ao cérebro, do cérebro à boca, da boca à mão, da mão ao papel... Agora eu quero que você saiba tudo o que eu sinto, sem perdas pelo caminho. Sem desperdícios. Quero que você percorra os meus caminhos de volta, dos papéis ao coração. É aqui! É aqui dentro que você tem de morar, meu amor!

- Ah, Feliciano... A sua voz está tão diferente... A ligação está abafada... Parece outra pessoa...

- É que hoje eu não sou eu, pois sou eu mesmo. O mesmo do princípio do caminho, sem perdas de amor pela estrada, sem bloqueios, sem vergonhas. Eu sou agora aquele verdadeiro eu, que você ainda não conhece. É esse eu que você deve compreender, conhecer e amar!

- Eu... eu te amo, Feliciano...

Ao lado do amigo, ouvindo só uma das partes, Feliciano começou a chorar.

E Arthur falou. Falou, quase sem dar tempo para a resposta do outro lado. Sem tomar fôlego. Envolveu Francis, virou-o, manipulou-o, excitou-o, passando da frase mais arrebatada ao sussurro mais tímido, como uma pequeno gato felpudo que rolasse no colo do dono.

- Feliciano! Eu quero te ver. Agora!

- Então venha correndo. Me encontre na casa de Arthur. A mãe dele não está. Hoje eu quero ser seu, Francis. Venha me buscar.

De olhos molhados, sem entender nada, Feliciano olhava atônito para Arthur.

O telefone foi desligado com decisão. Arthur estava de pé, respirando como se tivesse acabado de correr a maratona, com os olhos arregalados e um sorriso cínico, de triunfo, nos lábios.

- Pronto. Ele vem aí, prepare-se. Ê todo seu. Eu vou à livraria da mãe do Alfred.

- E eu? O que digo quando ele chegar?

- Aja. Eu já disse tudo.


	11. Um pouco de Veneno

Arthur era um fantasma, naquela manhã. O primeiro sinal acabara de soar quando ele chegou ao colégio. Não teve coragem de juntar-se ao tumulto dos estudantes correndo para as classes. Encostou-se à parede, abraçado ao fichário e ao livro de química inorgânica, e ficou vendo esvaziar-se o pátio.

Inorgânico... não-orgânico... sem órgãos... sem organismo... sem entranhas... sem vida... mas cheio de paixão, cheio daquela paixão de um lado só, sem retorno, sem correspondência, sem esperança, sem futuro...

Sem futuro mesmo, depois daquela tarde. A mãe tinha chegado, é claro, com sua enxaqueca e a surpresa de encontrar o sobrinho com Feliciano em pleno sofá da sala.

- Na maior atracação! Pouca vergonha! O que vão dizer os vizinhos? Ah, se seu pai estivesse vivo...

- Ele está vivo, mamãe!

Depois, à noite, conselho de família. Exigências de compromissos. Os pais de Feliciano, bem à antiga, imaginando todas as safadezas, falando em exames médicos, derramando lágrimas e ameaças.

Mas discutir o quê? Ali estavam os dois, amando-se como nunca, como nunca querendo compromissos, jurando amor eterno.

- Praticamente duas crianças! - lamentava-se tia Adelaide. - Não é cedo demais para se

falar em papéis assinados?

Todos os papéis que importavam, porém, já tinham sido escritos. E todos por Arthur. Foram eles que geraram e alimentavam ainda o amor daqueles dois. E destruíam a esperança do autor. Em muitos deles, ficara apenas a marca de uma lágrima. Pingada na solidão de seu desespero.

- Senhor Ilusão... Arthur... Não vai subir para a classe? Alfred! Sempre Alfred, sempre presente, nunca Francis!

- Já vou, Alfred. É só um instante. Suba você.

- Eu espero.

- Não, por favor. Vá. Eu preciso deste instante. Faça isso por mim.

Alfred aproximou-se suavemente. Tomou-lhe a pontinha do queixo e ergueu o rosto de Arthur em direção ao seu.

- Não, Alfred, por favor...

Com a palma da mão, procurou afastar o rapaz,

- Eu preciso ficar só, só um momento...

- Arthur...

Seus dedos enroscaram-se em alguma coisa que saía da camisa de Alfred, quando ele se esquivou dos lábios que procuravam os seus. Com o arranque, algo veio partido, pendurado em sua mão.

"Uma correntinha... Estão na moda as correntinhas...", pensou o jovem.

A correntinha caiu no chão. Abaixaram-se os dois para recolhê-la, mas...

- Ei, vocês dois! O que estão fazendo fora da classe? Brucutu! O bedel-chefe. Uma massa enorme que devia ter sido carcereiro antes de empregar-se naquele colégio. O pavor de todos os alunos, o perseguidor implacável. O pesadelo dos cabuladores, dos conversadores, dos namoradores.

- Nada... a gente já ia subir...

- Já deviam ter subido, vocês sabem muito bem. Ninguém pode ficar no pátio depois do sinal!

- Sim, é que...

- Pra diretoria já! Os dois!

A mão de Alfred apertou a de Arthur, para dar-lhe apoio. Mas aquilo não era necessário. Ouvir um discursinho de dona Albertina, a diretora obesa e sorridente que era a alma daquela escola, não assustava ninguém. Quem assustava era Brucutu.

Apertando mais do que o necessário, Brucutu arrastou os dois pelos braços até à diretoria. Sem saber explicar por quê, Arthur sentia um clima de insegurança ao longo do corredor.

- O que está havendo? - estranhou o enorme bedel.

A porta da diretoria estava fechada. À sua frente, a jovem professora de filosofia esmurrava a porta, nervosamente.

- O que houve, dona Olga? - perguntou Brucutu.

- Hein? Não sei. Estou preocupada. Eu tinha uma reunião com dona Albertina agora, mas ela está trancada aí dentro. Não responde...

- Bom, eu tenho a chave mestra. Se a senhora quiser...

- O que está esperando? Abra logo!

Brucutu largou os dois e tirou um molho de chaves do bolso.

- Está difícil... A outra chave está na fechadura, do lado de dentro...

- Anda logo! - insistiu nervosamente a professora Olga.

A fechadura cedeu com um estalo. Brucutu abriu a porta e agarrou novamente os braços de Arthur e Alfred, acompanhando-os para dentro da diretoria.

As cortinas estavam fechadas e as luzes todas acesas. Isso era anormal, para aquela hora da manhã, mas era assim que dona Albertina trabalhava em seus serões.

- Dona Albertina? - Arthur ouviu atrás de si a voz da professora de filosofia. - Onde a senhora está?

A enorme mesa de trabalho, antiga e esculpida a mão por algum artista esquecido há muito tempo, estava coberta de papéis. Contendo-se para não gritar de dor por causa do apertão de Brucutu, Arthur foi empurrado à frente, em direção à mesa. Por isso, ele foi o primeiro a encontrar o cadáver de dona Albertina.

O resto do dia foi uma espécie de pesadelo circense, muito diferente do que Arthur imaginaria para um enredo de filme.

Morta dona Albertina, a autoridade máxima era a professora Virgínia, uma vice-diretora cuja utilidade na direção da escola ainda não tinha sido percebida por ninguém. Seu primeiro ato como autoridade máxima foi um verdadeiro faniquito, que só serviu para quase transformar em comédia o trágico fim de dona Albertina.

Depois que a fizeram engolir um copo com água açucarada, a professora Virgínia trancou a diretoria e proibiu que qualquer pessoa entrasse lá.

- Ai, ai, ai, coitada de dona Albertina! Como é que uma coisa dessas foi acontecer? O coração dela era tão forte... Alguém chamou o pronto-socorro?

Foi necessário convencer a professora Virgínia de que o pronto-socorro teria pouco o que fazer com um cadáver e que o certo seria chamar a polícia, como em todos os casos de morte súbita, sem assistência médica.

- A polícia? Na nossa escola? Que horror! Coitada da Albertina! Albertina! Albertina!

Entrou na sala da diretora como uma louca e trancou-se, sozinha. Lá dentro, teve outro ataque, aos berros, como se fosse possível acordar a morta.

Quando a porta se abriu, a professora Virgínia parecia convencida de que a morta estava mesmo morta. Determinou que a diretoria fosse trancada de novo, com cadáver e tudo.

Engoliu mais água com açúcar e, sem parar de lamentar-se, mandou dispensar todos os alunos e funcionários. Mais tarde, teve de agüentar a fúria do investigador, que chegou duas horas depois de chamada a polícia.

- Quem lhe deu ordem para dispensar todo mundo?

- N-ninguém... - gaguejou a professora Virgínia, sem saber o que fazer com as mãos. - Foi para os alunos não ficarem impressionados...

- E para estragar o meu trabalho!

- N-não... eu pensei que um ataque do coração, como esse... Não tinha sido um ataque do coração, afinal. Pela projeção da escola e de dona Albertina, a autópsia foi feita naquela mesma tarde. No corpo obeso daquela educadora sorridente, querida por todos, líder de todos, encontraram uma boa dose de cianureto.

Já anoitecia quando um carro da polícia foi buscar Arthur em casa. A mãe veio junto, naturalmente, carregando a pior crise de enxaqueca de que o filho se lembrava.

Mas a mãe teve de aguardar fora da sala da diretora, enquanto o investigador interrogava sua filha. Na sala, apenas a polícia, a professora Virgínia, que ainda não tinha descoberto o que fazer com as mãos, as quatro testemunhas daquela manhã e o professor de química.

O investigador procurava reconstituir a cena da descoberta do cadáver. Perguntava, interrompia, duvidava. Sentado ao lado de Alfred, quase sem ouvir o interrogatório, Arthur recordava claramente todo o cenário daquela manhã.

- Coitada da dona Albertina... - choramingava a professora Virgínia.

Arthur lembrava-se da mão gorda de dona Albertina, primeiro pedaço da anatomia morta que ele vira entre a mesa e a janela. Coisa feia, sem jeito, que é um cadáver! Ainda mais de alguém tão gordo, tão grande como a diretora. Estava jogada no tapete, como se um caminhão basculante a tivesse descarregado por cima da mesa. O vestido levantado, a boca aberta, os olhos esbugalhados. Nada que pudesse lembrar a alegria, o entusiasmo e o talento daquela mulher. A morte havia levado tudo.

- Coitadinha da dona Albertina... - fungava a professora Virgínia, como se estivesse ouvindo os pensamentos de Arthur e não o interrogatório profissional do investigador.

Tão gorda... Coitada! Sempre falando em fazer regime. Garantira que, no começo do ano

letivo, estava decidida a emagrecer. Dissera que, desta vez, a decisão era para ser levada a sério.

Arthur sorriu e, por um instante, visualizou a mesa da diretora naquela manhã. Lembrou-se claramente de um papel de bombom. Pobre dona Albertina! De dia, comendo saladinhas e exibindo sua vontade de emagrecer como se fosse um troféu e, à noite, fechada na diretoria com seus bombons e sua gulodice, como uma criança que se esconde para fazer reinações.

- Logo agora que ela estava fazendo regime... - lamentou-se a professora Virgínia.

Daquele momento em diante não haveria mais gula ou regime para dona Albertina. Não havia nem mais o papel de bombom, que desaparecera da mesa. Nela, o que havia era um objeto, talvez um vaso, coberto por um pano.

- Cianureto! - vociferava o investigador para o professor de química. - Como é que uma escola como esta guarda cianureto no laboratório?

O professor de química olhou de lado, procurando algum apoio junto a Brucutu ou à professora Olga, que parecia a mais revoltada de todos, embora soubesse controlar-se melhor, sem fazer o papel ridículo da professora Virgínia.

- São estudos que estou fazendo com o pessoal do curso técnico - balbuciou o químico. - Estamos analisando a mandioca e...

- A mandioca? - berrou o investigador. - Vai me dizer que a vítima foi envenenada com mandioca?

- Não... é que extraímos um glicosídio da mandioca que...

O pano que cobria o vaso sobre a mesa foi retirado. Não era um vaso. Era um frasco de laboratório. A meia distância, não era possível a Arthur distinguir o que estava escrito no rótulo.

- A autópsia encontrou cianureto, professor.

- Pois é. Neste frasco há glicosídio cianonitrila que é extraído da mandioca...

- Cianureto?

- É. Pode-se dizer que sim.

- A vítima poderia ter apanhado isto no laboratório, não é? Qualquer pessoa poderia, não é?

- Bem, dona Albertina poderia...

- Como é que uma coisa dessas foi acontecer justo na nossa escola? - lamentou, aos soluços, a professora Virgínia, assoando o nariz com estrondo.

O investigador exibiu um envelope plástico transparente que revelava um pouco de pó branco.

- Este envelope estava no chão, ao lado da mão da vítima. Certamente é o mesmo produto deste frasco, não é?

- Pode ser... - o professor de química sentia-se esmagado.

-Posso fazer uma análise e...

- Deixe isso à polícia técnica, professor. A sua parte irresponsável o senhor já fez, deixando cianureto no laboratório, ao alcance de qualquer um!

O professor protestou timidamente:

- Ora, não é bem assim. Há muitos produtos potencialmente perigosos em qualquer laboratório. No caso da linamarina...

- Como? O que o senhor disse?

A surpresa de Arthur interrompeu o professor.

- Linamarina. É o nome que se dá a esse glicosídio.

- A esse veneno, o senhor quer dizer! - cortou o investigador. As recordações daquela triste manhã, na escuridão do laboratório, voltaram todas à memória de Arthur. Linamarina! Os dois nomes de mulher que, juntos, agora eram o nome da morte. Há quase um mês alguém mexera naquele frasco. Na penumbra, cheio de lágrimas, no começo da longa estrada que haveria de afastá-lo cada vez mais do seu grande amor, Arthur não poderia ter reconhecido aquele alguém. Sua única certeza é que não poderia ter sido a diretora. O vulto de avental branco não era grande. Nem obeso.

- Coitada da dona Albertina! - choramingou de novo a vice-diretora.

- Dona Virgínia! Quer retirar-se? A senhora está atrapalhando o interrogatório!

Para a polícia, o caso pareceu simples. A porta trancada, com a chave do lado de dentro, o envelope contendo linamarina, as janelas fechadas e quatro testemunhas que haviam encontrado, juntas, o cadáver eram provas suficientes para uma conclusão de suicídio. Motivos para o suicídio? Não cabia à polícia deduzir. Afinal, onde está mesmo a lógica de alguém que decide tirar a própria vida? Uma vida obesa, alegre e produtiva? Uma vida de mulher, uma morte de mulher, uma morte com nome de mulher? Uma morte chamada linamarina?

Lembrou-se do poeta João Cabral de Melo Neto e de Morte e vida severina, aquele poema maravilhoso. Uma vida severina... uma morte linamarina... Tudo se juntava como uma carga pesada demais para Arthur. A recordação daquele beijo louco, daquele Francis louco do jardim, daquela noite louca, quando tudo havia começado. Depois, a desilusão no laboratório, as cartas e os poemas cheios de seu amor desesperado. Agora, aquela morte tão estúpida, tão grotesca, e a lembrança do vulto de branco mexendo na linamarina. Mexendo na morte.

Suicídio... E o que Arthur tinha feito no dia anterior? Não tinha sido ele mesmo a disparar o tiro de misericórdia na nuca de sua última esperança de felicidade? O que tinha sido aquela declaração ao telefone? O que tinha significado forçar o encontro de Francis e Feliciano em sua própria casa? Não fora isso uma espécie de suicídio? Um desejo de acabar logo com aquele sofrimento que só crescia, a cada hora, a cada verso, a cada lágrima?

Afinal, o que era a morte? Uma massa de banha jogada grotescamente sobre um tapete de diretoria? E o que era a vida, o que seria a vida, agora que a ligação entre Francis e Feliciano tornara-se pública e definitiva? O que seria então a morte senão um alívio, um basta a toda aquela tortura? O que seria a morte? Severina como a do retirante nordestino? Linamarina como a da diretora obesa e sorridente? Como seria a outra morte, a do menino feminino, do garoto feio, do poeta de espinha no nariz e inimigo rachado?

"Mais vale um fim trágico do que uma tragédia sem fim...", recordou ele, ainda na diretoria, mal sentindo a delicada pressão da mão de Alfred sobre a sua.

Olhou para o tapete vazio onde havia descoberto o cadáver da diretora. E foi o seu próprio cadáver que viu ali.

- Oh, Arthur, entre. Está mais calminho? Carinhosamente, a professora Virgínia fez Arthur entrar na pequena sala da vice-diretoria, tão inútil quanto a ocupante.

- Bem... eu é que estava nervosa, não é? Mas você compreende, tenho certeza. Albertina morta, assim, sem mais nem menos... Nós éramos muito amigas, muito amigas mesmo...

- Sinto muito, dona Virgínia...

- Nós éramos tão amigas... Ela se preocupava tanto comigo... Imagino o seu choque ao encontrar o corpo da pobrezinha. Você parecia tão nervosa lá, durante o interrogatório... Mas não era para menos, não é? Estávamos todos muito nervosos...

Arthur sentiu-se pouco à vontade. O que queria aquela mulher? Será que faria outro escândalo, na frente dele? Um cansaço pesado começou a tomar conta do seu corpo. As cargas que ele tinha de suportar estavam pesadas demais para seus ombros de jovem.

- Por que você se surpreendeu com o nome do veneno, querido?

- Eu? Me surpreendi? Não me lembro...

- Acho que foi só impressão minha, não foi? Vai ver foi o nervosismo que... Como era mesmo o nome do veneno?

- O nome, professora? Não sei... cianureto, parece...

- É. Cianureto...

A professora Virgínia olhava brandamente para o aluno. Mas era um olhar ausente, como se não esperasse resposta.

- Você não sabe... é claro que você não sabe. Pobre amiga morta! Eu já lhe disse que nós éramos muito amigas, não disse? Ela se preocupava tanto comigo... Imagine: tinha cismado que eu devia me aposentar. Queria que eu descansasse. Veja só... Ela trabalhava tanto, era tão dinâmica... E eu é que precisava descansar. Coitada da Albertina...

A professora Virgínia continuava a falar, como se o rapaz não existisse, repassando para si mesma aquela amizade que terminara de modo tão triste.

Arthur levantou-se e saiu silenciosamente da sala.

- É tudo tão trágico, Albertina...


	12. Da morte não sei o dia

Alfred tomou delicadamente a mão de Arthur, assim que ele abriu a porta de casa, e olhou-o firme nos olhos.

- Arthur, eu preciso falar com você.

- Alfred... Oi. Entre...

Arthur afastou-se e o rapaz caminhou em direção à mesa coberta de livros e papéis.

- Você estava estudando?

- Não... eu...

- O que é isto? - perguntou Alfred levantando uma folha de fichário.

- Nada... é...

Há o instante da chegada

E o momento da partida.

Quanta vida eu já vivi?

Quanta resta a ser vivida?

São dois espelhos quebrados,

Dois vezes sete de má sorte,

lá vivi quatorze anos,

quanto resta para a morte?

É fácil vê-la chegando

em cada instante que passe,

pois se começa a morrer

no momento em que se nasce.

Vou caminhando pra morte,

não decidi meu nascer.

Da morte não sei o dia,

Mas posso saber!

- É do Augusto dos Anjos. Acabei de copiar...

- Do Augusto dos Anjos? Quando ele tinha quatorze anos? Arthur suspirou e jogou-se na poltrona, abraçando as pernas e apoiando a testa nos joelhos.

- Está bem, Alfred. Se você quiser conversar sobre poesia, vamos conversar sobre poesia.

Alfred ajoelhou-se em frente à poltrona e, com as mãos, obrigou Arthur a erguer o rosto para ele.

- Olhe para mim, Arthur. Acho que seria bom conversarmos depois daquela loucura toda. Durante o interrogatório, eu senti que você tinha alguma coisa a dizer. Alguma coisa que a incomodava...

- É claro - sorriu o rapaz. - Um cadáver de 120 quilos incomoda qualquer um.

- Não brinque, Arthur. Você manipula a todos, que eu sei. Mas comigo é diferente. Você não consegue me enganar.

- Eu não quero enganar ninguém.

- Só a você mesmo, não é?

- Você veio aqui para brigar comigo, é?

- Eu só queria te ouvir. Passamos por isso juntos e talvez você precise me dizer alguma coisa.

- Mesmo que eu tivesse alguma coisa a dizer, de que adiantaria? A polícia já encerrou a investigação, não foi? Já concluíram por suicídio, não concluíram?

- E você? Chegou a alguma outra conclusão?

- Não importa se cheguei ou não, Alfred. O que importa é a conclusão da polícia. E eles já têm a deles.

- Talvez sim, talvez não, Arthur. Ouvi dizer que eles acharam muito estranho o fato de não haver qualquer impressão digital no frasco de veneno. Só no envelope plástico.

- Como assim?

- É isso aí. Dona Albertina resolveu suicidar-se, calçou luvas, foi ao laboratório às escondidas, pegou o veneno, tirou as luvas, colocou o veneno num envelope plástico, livrou-se das luvas fechou-se na diretoria e tomou alguns miligramas de cianureto. Isso tudo parece lógico?

- Ela poderia não ter usado luvas. Poderia ter usado um lenço, que na certa está agora em alguma bolsa.

- Poderia sim. Mas, por quê?

- Por que o quê?

- Por que dona Albertina se preocuparia em não deixar impressões digitais no frasco de linamarina?

- Não sei, Alfred. Por que dona Albertina se mataria?

- Aí está outra pergunta sem resposta. Por que ela teria decidido suicidar-se?

- Sei lá... um momento de loucura, o nervosismo causado por falta de auto-estima...

- Ora, Arthur, se falta de auto-estima fosse motivo para suicídio...

- Eu me mataria, não é?

- Como?

- Ah, deixa pra lá!

- Que mania você tem de dizer que é feio, Arthur! Você é bem mais bonito que Feliciano que...

- Deixe também Feliciano pra lá!

- Está certo.

Alfred esperou que uma pausa longa refizesse os dois daquela discussão. Depois, perguntou bem baixo, como se acalmasse uma criança:

- Me diga, Arthur, por que você se lembrou do regime de dona Albertina? Afinal, que eu

saiba, ninguém toma cianureto para emagrecer...

- Ou linamarina...

- Ou isso: linamarina. Por quê, hein, Arthur?

- Por causa do bombom.

- Do bombom? Que bombom?

- Não se lembra? Em cima da mesa dela havia um papel de bombom.

- Acho que não notei. Fiquei o tempo todo na entrada da sala, agarrado por aquele brutamontes do Brucutu.

- Pois eu notei. Coitada! Acho que ela fazia regime só na frente dos outros. À noite,

fechava-se com seus bombonzinhos para repor todas as calorias perdidas...

- Coitada da dona Albertina...

- Coitada...

- Outra coisa: por que você se surpreendeu quando o professor de química falou o nome do veneno?

- Cianureto?

- Você sabe que não. Quando ele falou "linamarina".

- Eu me surpreendi? Talvez... Achei estranho um veneno ter nome de mulher.

- Você já tinha ouvido falar antes em linamarina?

- Não.

- Eu acho que você sabe de alguma coisa, Arthur.

- Não sei de nada, Alfred. Não me pressione, por favor.

- Eu quero ajudar, Arthur. Fale comigo.

- É melhor sair, Alfred. Não tenho nada a dizer.

- Por favor...

- Me deixe em paz, Alfred!

Arthur, porém, não conseguiu ficar em paz. Por que um cadáver de 120 quilos haveria de desabar sobre todos os seus problemas? Por que aquilo, ainda por cima? Por que uma morte tão real, tão mastodôntica, a concretizar todas aquelas idéias sombrias que, cada vez mais, apareciam em seus poemas e ocupavam seus pensamentos?

E ele sabia de alguma coisa. Sabia mesmo? O que ele tinha visto? Alguém de avental branco, há quase um mês, mexendo no frasco de linamarina? E estaria mexendo mesmo? Não poderia ser qualquer outro frasco ao lado daquele? Quem acreditaria nela? A polícia? Como ficaria o seu testemunho depois que confessasse estar escondido no laboratório, na penumbra, e lavado em lágrimas? E será mesmo que ele gostaria de expor-se assim, a todo mundo, a Francis, a Feliciano, a Alfred, à professora Olga, à professora Virgínia? No escuro, chorando por um amor impossível para ele, mas que ele mesmo ajudara a criar para outro garoto?

Mas ele sabia de alguma coisa. Seria justo calar-se? Adiantaria falar? Ah, se ele tivesse Francis... Se tivesse aquele peito forte sobre o qual debruçar-se, procurando apoio, sentindo aquele cheiro bom, aquele calor a abrasar-lhe os lábios, o gosto salgado daquela pele penetrando-lhe o organismo, misturando-se ao seu sangue, fazendo dos dois um único ser...

Mas ele estava só. Não tinha ninguém.

Da morte não sei o dia,

mas posso saber!


	13. A sombra de um pesadelo

- Que coisa mais ridícula, Feliciano!

- Falar em casamento? Ridículo por quê, Arthur? Ele quer e eu quero. É o que mais quero na vida. Se for preciso, eu invento até o que não houver, só para os meus pais e os pais dele não mudarem de idéia. Eu quero Francis para mim. Inteirinho e para sempre!

- Mas vocês ainda são...

- Somos um casal apaixonado, Arthur. Perdidamente apaixonados um pelo outro. Isso basta. E você tem tudo a ver com isso; meu amigo. Você ajudou nosso amor a crescer. Você será o nosso padrinho!

- Mandou me chamar, dona Virgínia?

- Entre, Arthur. Sente-se.

O rapaz aproximou-se da cadeira indicada. Mas permaneceu de pé.

- Não é nada importante, Arthur. Disseram que você anda meio preocupado, calado, desligado das aulas. O que está acontecendo, meu filho? Ainda impressionado com o suicídio de dona Albertina?

- Hein? Com o quê?

- Com o suicídio de dona Albertina... Suicídio?

- Com o suicídio? É... acho que sim...

A vice-diretora aproximou-se de Arthur e colocou as mãos maternalmente sobre os ombros do aluno.

- Sei que foi duro para você, meu querido. Foi duro para todos nós. Mas todos temos de reagir. A vida continua. E a sua está apenas no começo. Vamos tentar esquecer tudo isso...

Esquecer?

- Ah, dona Virgínia, não vai dar para esquecer enquanto...

- Enquanto o quê, Isabel?

- N-nada, professora...

A vice-diretora, que assumira o posto de dona Albertina, estava agora controlada, sem os choramingos histéricos daquela manhã. Mas adiantaria falar com ela? Contar-lhe tudo?

Estava claro que não.

- Mãe...

- O que foi, Arthur?

- Posso entrar, mãe?

O rapaz aproximou-se da cama da mãe e ajoelhou-se na beirada, como costumava fazer

muitos anos atrás, quando havia mais um ocupante naquela cama.

- Mãe, eu preciso falar com você.

O quarto só estava iluminado pela luz fria da televisão. Recostada na cama, a mãe de Isabel estranhou um pouco a visita do filho.

- Está na hora da novela, Arthur. Você nunca me procura na hora da novela...

"Você é que não quer ser interrompida na hora da novela, mamãe...", pensou Arthur.

- Mãe... eu preciso de ajuda...

- De ajuda? Que espécie de ajuda quer agora? Você não é a senhorita-sabe-tudo?

- Eu não sei nada, mamãe...

- O que quer, então?

- Eu... eu estou sofrendo, mamãe...

- O que você tem, meu filho? O que está sentindo? Vou telefonar para o médico e...

- Não, mamãe. Eu não estou doente. É... é outra coisa.

- Outra coisa? Mas que outra coisa, menino?

Arthur avançou pela cama de gatinhas, como se quisesse novamente ser um bebê em busca da proteção do colo quente da mãe. Enrodilhou-se, de cabeça baixa.

- Nem sei como contar. Mas eu preciso de ajuda...

- Ajuda? O que você andou fazendo, Arthur?

- Mãe... você amava papai?

- Se eu amava seu pai... Que conversa é essa, Arthur?

- O que você faria se o amasse e ele não amasse você? Como se sentiria?

- Ora, Arthur, isso não são conversas para um rapaz da sua idade!

- Mamãe, me ouça: o que você faria se tivesse encontrado o único amor de sua vida e ele estivesse apaixonado pela sua melhor amiga?

- Deixe de besteira, Arthur! Você é muito criança para essas bobagens!

- Eu sou adulto, mamãe! Eu não sou mais criança. Eu preciso de ajuda!

- Você precisa é parar de ler essas bobagens que você anda lendo, Esses livros andam enchendo a sua cabeça de idéias que não são para a sua idade.

- Por favor, mamãe...

- Já acabaram os comerciais, Arthur. A novela já vai começar. Vá para seu quarto agora e deixe de pensar em besteira.

- Por favor...

- E feche a porta. Minha cabeça está me matando!

- Esse menino anda estranha... Não sei...

- Vai ver, ele sabe de alguma coisa.

- Não creio. Ele teria dito. Para mim ou para a polícia. Talvez esteja imaginando alguma coisa. Ele é muito inteligente.

- Quer que eu fique de olho nele?

- Não sei... talvez... Mas discretamente. Veja com quem ele anda. Com quem fala. Vai ver, não há nada com que nos preocupar... Mas eu não gostaria que ele dissesse alguma besteira pelos corredores sobre a morte de dona Albertina.

- Deixe comigo.

Brucutu fechou a porta silenciosamente.

Arthur não poderia entrar em aula naquela manhã. Também não poderia ficar em casa, dividindo o espaço com ã enxaqueca da mãe. Quando o sinal tocou chamando para a primeira aula, continuou a andar, sem rumo, pelos quarteirões que rodeavam a escola.

Era uma daquelas manhãs geladas de outono e as ruazinhas estavam desertas. A poucas quadras da escola, uma pracinha minúscula, sem bancos nem nada, sobrevivia à especulação imobiliária, exibindo apenas uma árvore. Mas era uma árvore antiga, grande, majestosa, com galhos pesados que pendiam sobre o chão, formando quase uma tenda verde-escura sob a qual Arthur se abrigou.

Debaixo da árvore, a grama não mais crescia, e o menino se sentou no chão batido, meio coberto de folhas caídas e papéis de sorvete.

Já não tinha lágrimas para chorar. Todo o estoque havia empapado o travesseiro naquela noite, enquanto a mãe assistia à novela. Depois, embalado por seu próprio pranto, Arthur adormecera.

Lembrava-se perfeitamente do sonho. Ele era o mesmo principe de um reino distante, o mesmo de seus sonhos de criança. Mas agora era um moço, â beira do mesmo lago de águas cristalinas onde os sapos aguardavam, pacientes, que uma princesa como ele resolvesse beijá-los e transformá-los em príncipes. A água o atraía, e ele desabotoou o corpete de fios de ouro. Estava só, sob um multicolorido dossel de folhagens através do qual a brisa compunha uma sinfonia acompanhada pelo murmúrio suave das águas do lago. Despiu-se completamente e mirou-se refletido no espelho da água.

Estava pronto. Pronto para o príncipe encantado que viesse, que o tomasse, que aspirasse seu perfume e o carregasse nu em seu cavalo branco.

Uma gargalhada infernal arrancou-o de seu devaneio. Refletida junto ao seu corpinho indefeso, a imagem de um gigante ameaçador aproximava-se cuspindo baba e palavrões. Sentiu-se agarrado por braços peludos, e um hálito demoníaco de alho e enxofre o sufocou.

Aterrorizado, olhou para a carranca do agressor.

Era Brucutu.

Tentou gritar, tentou desvencilhar-se do abraço obsceno. Debateu-se, sentindo aquelas mãos imundas a apalpá-lo, a desvendar cada canto do seu corpo, o apertar, o invadir, o profanar, enquanto a gargalhada transformava-se num arfar ofegante.

Sufocada, quase desmaiando, viu quando uma mão de aço abateu-se sobre o ombro do monstro e o arrancou de cima dele.

Era um cavaleiro altivo, de armadura de prata, pronto a defendê-lo até à morte. Foi um combate de sonhos. As espadas reluziam e entrebatiam-se soltando fagulhas. Gotas de sangue salpicavam-lhe a pele nua cada vez que um golpe chegava mais perto. Até que, com um volteio, a espada do cavaleiro fez um círculo de prata no ar, arrancando a cabeça de Brucutu, que rolou pela relva e foi desaparecer nas águas do lago.

O cavaleiro cravou a espada na terra. Olhou para o príncipe e, ainda com o elmo abaixado, ajoelhou-se no chão, oferecendo seus préstimos.

Quem seria ele? Pendendo sobre a armadura, uma correntinha balançava.

A correntinha!

Sem vergonha da própria nudez, Arthur atirou-se em seus braços.

De repente, todo o cavalheirismo do herói pareceu desvanecer-se. Ele aceitou o abraço, esmagando-o com o peso da armadura. Onde ele buscava carinho, foi dor que encontrou. Outra vez foi agarrado brutalmente, agora arranhada em ferros como se uma jaula se fechasse sobre ele.

- Não!

Desesperada, ergueu o visor do elmo. Era Brucutu novamente!

- Não! Socorro!

- Calma, Arthur! Eu estou aqui. O que houve?

Outros braços o enlaçavam. Desta vez sob a árvore da praça, aquecendo-o do frio da manhã. Ele havia sonhado tudo de novo, acordado, como se tivesse enlouquecido.

- Calma, meu amor... Me abrace. Está tudo bem...

- Oh, Alfred... você...

Deixou-se soluçar baixinho, fungando como uma criança sobre aquele peito amigo que a toda hora se fazia presente.

Os dois deixaram passar todo o tempo de que Arthur precisava. E ele precisou de bastante

tempo.

- Desculpe, Alfred. Eu ando nervoso, eu ando meio louco, falando sozinho, eu...

- Está bem. Você não está sozinha agora.

Era um bom amigo. Um amigo que Arthur até poderia ter aproveitado melhor se não o tivesse conhecido no pior momento de sua vida. Deixou-se abraçar, e sentiu aquecer-se aquela manhã que soprava gelada por entre as ramagens da pracinha.

- Obrigada, Alfred. Foi bom você ter aparecido.

- É a primeira vez que você diz isto.

- Como me encontrou aqui?

- Por acaso. Estava passando...

- Estava passando, nada! Você me seguiu.

- É claro que sim!

- Ah, Alfred! Você não toma jeito...

- Está mais calma agora? Quer falar sobre o que a está perturbando tanto?

- Eu... nada... é que... a morte da dona Albertina...

De que adiantaria falar-lhe de Francis? De que adiantaria dizer-lhe de sua desesperança?

Afinal, havia a morte da diretora, que os dois haviam testemunhado. Aquela morte os unia. Então era melhor tratar daquela morte. Alfred não tinha nada a ver com a outra. A outra morte, a morte-menino, que estava cada vez mais próxima.

- Você quer saber o que eu sei, Alfred, não é? É muito pouco, nem sei se adianta...

Alfred nada disse. Não insistiu. Se ele achava que devia falar, que falasse. Do modo e no tempo que quisesse.

- Pode não ser nada, Alfred. Mas, se for alguma coisa, isso quer dizer que dona Albertina não se suicidou. Ela foi assassinada.

Desviou os olhos do rapaz. O que tinha que falar agora era bem difícil, mas Alfred não precisava saber de todos os detalhes.

- Você já me falou de suas suspeitas, Alfred. Mas é que eu vi... eu vi uma coisa que...

Bem, no primeiro dia de aula, eu entrei no laboratório sozinha. Nem sei por quê, acho que curiosidade, só...

É claro que ele não falaria de Francis!

- O laboratório é escuro, com aquelas cortinas. Mas eu vi alguém, alguém de avental branco, que entrou e pegou alguma coisa. Eu me escondi e acho que ele não me viu. Depois fui ver o frasco em que ele tinha mexido. Na hora, não desconfiei de nada, mas depois...

- O que estava escrito no frasco, Arthurl?

- Estava escrito "linamarina"... Alfred soltou um assobio:

- Quer dizer que alguém, às escondidas, pegou um pouco de veneno? Você viu quem era?

- Não. Eu... eu com um cisco no olho.

- Viu se era jovem? Ou velho? Se era homem ou mulher?

- Não... eu não tenho certeza.

- Era alto? Baixo?

- Só vi que não era gordo.

- Como?

- Não era obeso. Não podia ser dona Albertina.

- É muito pouco, Arthur, Para a polícia é muito pouco. Um garoto escondido na escuridão do laboratório, vê alguém...

- Que não é gordo...

- Que não é gordo, pegando um pouco de veneno. Ele pode ter mexido em outro frasco, não pode?

- Pode. Só que, se mexeu na linamarina, temos um indício.

- Muito pequeno. Quase nada, para a polícia.

- Mas, se for real, temos alguém, três semanas antes do crime...

Alfred sorriu, paciente, como se explicasse a tabuada a uma criança.

- Arthur, todas as semanas, todos os dias, antes e depois da morte de dona Albertina, tem sempre alguém mexendo nos frascos do laboratório. Isso não prova nada.

- Sei que não prova nada, Alfred. Sei que muitos funcionários e professores estão autorizados a trabalhar com os produtos do laboratório. Mas alguém entrou lá e pegou um pouco de veneno para matar dona Albertina. E eu vi quando ele fez isso! Eu sei que ele fez isso!

- Ora, Arthur! Que mania a sua de sempre saber tudo! Se você falar disso à polícia, o máximo que eles vão pensar é que existe um garotinho querendo bancar a detetive...

Isabel calou-se por um instante, avaliando as palavras de Alfred. Sem olhar para o amigo, perguntou:

- E você, Alfred? O que pensa?

- Eu penso que você é o garoto mais adorável que eu conheço. Não me importa se você quer bancar o adulto ou se quer bancar o detetive. Para mim, você é uma criança assustada. Uma criança que eu quero proteger. Proteger e am...

Criança? O sangue subiu ao rosto de Arthur. Ele se pôs de pé, furioso, disposta o... Mas um outro rosto, uma carantonha sinistra, recortada em meio às sombras indefinidas da folhagem, calou o protesto que estava pronto a explodir em sua garganta.

- O quê? Alfred, veja!

A folhagem mexeu-se e Alfred levantou-se apenas a tempo de correr, afastando os galhos pesados, e perceber o vulto de alguém que desaparecia na esquina oposta.

Arthur refez-se da surpresa e alcançou o amigo.

- Quem era, Alfred? Você viu? Acho que alguém estava espionando a gente.

- Espionando? Chega de bancar a detetive, Arthur. Deve ser um moleque qualquer.

- Não parecia um moleque, Alfred. Que horror! Me abrace, por favor...

- Nem precisa pedir...

O rapaz enlaçou carinhosamente o jovem e esperou que aquele coraçãozinho recuperasse os batimentos normais.

- Alfred, acho... acho que estou tendo outro pesadelo: eu juraria que era Brucutu.

- Brucutu? Bobagem! Se fosse ele, já nos teria agarrado pelas orelhas. Nós estamos cabulando aula, esqueceu-se?


End file.
